Sweet Escape
by I'm a Dumbadosis
Summary: She didn't know her. But Sonny made it her goal, from the moment she laid eyes on Alex, to make her smile again. Sonny/Alex.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny With A Chance. Just the storyline of this fic. **

_Hey everybody! First story, first chapter! I hope you all enjoy this..._

_Here's a full summary: _After Alex loses Mason, she loses something within herself. Her brother is thrown into denial after losing his own love, and Harper, her best friend, goes away after her parent's break up. Now more than ever, Alex needs support. Sonny Monroe meets her by chance, thanks to the publicity stunt her company has thrown her in. For some reason, Sonny is drawn to Alex, and nothing else matters. It seems simple in her head, but Sonny does not know Alex. She doesn't know her complicated past. She doesn't know that a smile isn't something that comes naturally to Alex. Yet, Sonny won't give up. Because that's just who she is.

_Blegh, that was cheesy. Anywho, here's the 'prologue'. Hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think!_

_

* * *

  
_

A burst of cold air hit her face as she entered the darkness of the lair. For a moment, Alex wondered why she was even there in the first place, but shrugged it off, not caring where her body took her anymore. She first heard the scratching of pencil on paper, fast and frantic, and wondered who would be up at such an hour.

"Justin?" she called, narrowing her eyes at her brothers silhouette. "What are you doing?"

He didn't jump at her voice, but merely grunted. She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, looking at the mess of papers all over the table. Her eyes scanned a particular document type thing- _INDEPENDENT STUDY COURSE MANUAL. _"Why are you working on your independent work at two a.m.?"

"Why are you awake?" he retorted back, not even gazing at her.

"I can't sleep. Now answer my question."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes in defeat, "I'm just looking for a new course, okay?"

Alex shook her head in disbelief, many questions filled her head, "But...aren't you a monster hunter?"

"Not anymore."

"Well, why not-?"

"Alex." He cut her short. For the first time, their eyes locked, and she knew, from the blood-shot eyes, that he was crying earlier. "I just can't... every time I look at that uniform..." he took a deep breath, "There's too many bad memories."

"But you were so good at it." Usually the sympathy for her brother she felt would gross her out, but these days Alex had become used to it.

He leaned back on the couch, "Look at the bright side. You're closer to me in the tournament."

That would have been a good thing one month ago...now, Alex could care less about the tournament. "...So what are your next options?"

He shrugged helplessly, "I don't even know..."

Ever since that day in Transylvania, Alex never had a heart to heart conversation with her brother. For some reason, now felt like just the right time, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Justin gave her a blank stare, "I should be asking you the same thing, Alex."

"I'm okay."

"Don't kid yourself. I hear you crying every night..."

"Well, your hearing things."

"For once, Alex, stop trying to act tough. We can see through you, we're not stupid." He leaned forward once more, unaware of Alex's fuming. His words hit her like knives, sharp and painful. It took everything in her power not to break down right there, but she refuse to. She refused to show her weakness in front of her brother.

"I'm trying to help you out," she started.

"_I don't need help._" he practically hissed at her.

Alex was about to open her mouth and start yelling, when a voice by the door called her name, "Alex." Harper had a hand extended out towards her best friend, "Come on. You can sleep in my room."

The Russo girl didn't know whether she was relieved with Harpers appearance or annoyed. She really wanted to knock some sense into her sad excuse for a brother.

Alex crossed the room towards Harper, who lightly placed her arm over her best friends shoulder.

"If you had just..." Justin started, he was up from the arm chair. His eyes were on the ground, searching.

Alex looked over her shoulder.

"...Nevermind."

* * *

"What do you mean your leaving?!"

When it came to Alex Russo, Harper was proud to say she knew her better than anyone else in this world. Being best friends for more than ten years really brought them close- almost like sisters. Given that, Harper also knew the worst that could come out of the wizard.

If she was mad...she was _mad. _

"Calm down, Alex." Harper scooted a little closer to the headboard of her bed, as Alex towered over her, glaring. "It's only temporary. My parent's are divorcing."

This came to no one's surprise. Harper's parent's were always the insecure couple. The house was always in chaos which had resulted in Harper crashing Alex's loft _all the time. _What kind of chaos? Alex came to learn that the Russo's weren't the most abnormal family in New York City. Just thinking about the drama under their roof brought shivers to Alex. Thankfully, Harper's parents moved to Pittsburgh two months ago.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry...but what does that have to do with you?" Harper rolled her eyes at her friends idiotic comment.

"They're my parents..." Alex was quiet for a moment, sitting down once again on the edge of the bed. They were in Harper's room- the basement. This had slowly turned into Alex's bedroom just as Harper moved in. It was her favorite room in the house- even more so than her room...because it was actually _clean. _"My mom needs my support right now, she's a mess..."

Alex started tugging at the strings of her jacket, "...How long will you be gone?"

Sympathy filled the red head as she scooted in closer, putting an arm on Alex's shoulder. "I'm not sure...I'm so sorry Alex. I know you need me now more than ever...but, I just can't ignore my parents- no matter how psychotic they are."

Biting her lip, Alex replied, "Your the only person I can turn to now...I don't know what I'll do..." Harper then realized the tears pricking at her friends eyes. For one wild moment, she thought Alex was staging all this so she could persuade her to stay. But the pained expression made Harper think otherwise. She pulled Alex into a hug, who buried her shoulder in Harper's neck.

"I know everyone say's this, but...the best thing to do is move on." Harper soothed, "The past is the past. Look to the future. Be a-"

"I get it, Harper." Alex muttered, wiping her tears. "When are you leaving?"

"My parent's sent me the airplane tickets, it should arrive tomorrow...so...Friday?"

"Airplane?" Alex raised an eye, "You know I could just zap you there...or you could use a portal."

Sometimes, Harper believed she was more protective of the family secret than Alex. "And how will I explain that to my mom and dad?"

The Russo sighed and dropped her body across the bed. Harper leaned in, a bit confused, "...Alex? You could still talk to me on the phone, you know. Or text me."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, overwhelmingly tired suddenly. "Yeah...right, of course." Even though there was truth to Harper's words, somehow just a conversation over the phone won't do her well. She needed someone personally- a shoulder to cry on. Because no matter how much Alex denied it, she was broken.

* * *

"A publicity stunt?"

Rafael nodded his head, tapping a pencil against his temple as he leaned back on his leather chair. "The _ultimate _publicity stunt."

Sonny Monroe squeezed her own temples, not getting any of this. "Can you...can you go over it one more time and tell me _why exactly _you're 'firing' me from _So Random?!"_

"Look, it's pretty simple. The ratings for 'Sonny' have been very great, but it's lacking the popularity shows like 'the Falls' have. So we've come up with a way to raise the ratings...You are going to quit the show and move to New York-"

"Why me-?"

"_Listen. _Ever since you joined the cast, _So Random _has never been more popular...with you gone, people are going to see how much they loved the show while you were there..."

Sonny stared blankly back, "I don't see where you're going with this..."

"You are going to get into a fight with a cast member-"

"I would never get into a fight with-" she gasped.

"_Sonny._" Rafael's patience was running at a low, "You'll have a huge fight with them and declare that you quit the show. Make a dramatic exit. Something that'll get people talking for months."

"But my career will be ruined-?!"

"That does not matter, Sonny." he cleared his throat, as her face crumbled in hopelessness. "You should know by now that in this industry...it's all about money and publicity. Anyway, in the meantime, you will be sent to the East claiming that 'you've had enough with California' or something along the lines...two months later, while everyone is dying for the old _So Random_, you'll come running back to the cast and make a great entrance. You'll become a hit once again, your face will be all over magazines, drawing audiences across the nation, and the ratings will fly off the charts!"

The girl from Wisconsin sat quietly in her seat, taking this all in. There were so many flaws to the plan, Sonny didn't know where to begin. For the millionth time that day, her mind screamed 'Why Me!?' It would make so much more sense if they just boost up the advertising, or if they made a one hour special. But seeing the expression on Rafael's face, it would seem that this plan had already found a home in his bizarre mind. Sonny knew that no matter what she said, they were going to carry out this ridiculous stunt.

"So...I have absolutely no say in this?" she muttered.

He shrugged, placing his pen down, "Trust me, even I don't. It's those big guys in charge of the company. I just so happen to agree with it."

Sonny swallowed hard. She had a sudden urge to break down and cry. Who knew being involved in a simple show would bring so much unnecessary drama? "New York?"

Rafael grinned, showing his sparkly, white teeth, "Ah, yes. In fact, the company is giving you unlimited airfare all over the nation!"

It was hard to pinpoint Sonny's thoughts at that moment. Probably along the lines of "Holy Shit!". But she was Sonny Monroe- a positive person. She'd be caught dead before saying such rude words in front of others. So she settled by saying, "Holy Shit!" Oh...well, guess nobody's perfect...

He laughed nervously seeing how she was off the chair, leaning before his desk. "Y-yeah. It could be a- considered as an apology for the whole thing, but hey! You get to see the world, who wouldn't want that?"

Sonny gave him her signature smile, "Gosh, this is so amazing! Anywhere around America?"

"You're going to start in New York, because your going to tell the public you want to have a clean start in Broadway."

"Broadway? Am I even that good?"

His brow raised, "Um, yeah. But keep in mind that this whole concept is...uh, _not true..._So, you know..."

"Right. Right." She awkwardly glanced away as he stood up.

"With everything said, I assume you will have your bags packed and ready by Wednesday. Our plan will set in motion the following day, is everything clear?"

Sonny sat back, her back facing him now, "Yeah, I guess."

As Rafael left her to collect herself, she pondered over the whole mess. This was a good thing...her mind keep repeating. Unlimited airfare...they were going to give her a credit card...yes, this was a good thing.

_Think positive, Sonny._

It took everything in her to stand up from her arm chair with a bright smile on her face. Maybe she'll have a great time in New York, despite the massive publicity...she could even make new friends- _oh, but I'm going to miss everyone here!- No, Sonny! Think positive! No more Chad...or Macenzie Falls...You're going to be on your own...For two months..._

Two months...

With a squeak, Sonny Monroe eyes rolled back and her knees gave in.

Her momma always did tell her she wasn't good at taking in big news.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the prologue, hope you stick with this story, cause I'm going to try to make it great. R/R! **

**_With love, _**

**_Dumbadosis._ **


	2. Milkshakes

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Harper grabbed the handle of her suitcase once again and took three steps forward in the line. Alex moaned in despair.

"Seriously...one spell won't hurt!"

"Alex, you said yourself you weren't sure what how to word it." Harper said in a low voice. "I don't want to take any chances, okay?" Alex threw her head back in a dramatic manner, palm against her forehead.

"This line is so huge." she whined. The people behind Harper rolled their eyes, clearly annoyed with this seventeen year olds tantrums.

Harper pushed her forward, giving a quick smile to the couple, "Alex," she hissed, "You know you don't have to be here. I'm not forcing you."

"But I want to say bye." Doing just that seemed like it was going to take another ten years. The line to the security check stretched out like a snake from one end of the building to the other.

She woke up at four o'clock in the morning, before finding out that her parent's couldn't bid farewell to Harper at the airport due to a morning rush. They rented a cab, despite Alex's less than grumpy complaints on just using magic. Waking up before sunrise on a Friday, travelling one hour in a smelly old cab, standing in multiple lines for hours, and finally bidding farewell to your best friends wasn't something Alex was fond of doing. The bright side to this tragic day was not attending school, which was one thing Alex was proudly good at.

Glancing over at her friend, who was slightly beaming at nothing in particular, it finally hit her that in one hour, she was going to be alone. Again.

A familiar sense of dread filled the pit of her stomach. And as Harper looked at her, her brows slightly furrowed, Alex fought back tears. _God, Alex, control yourself. You were successful at it for the past 17 years, why now?_

Her hand shot up to her short messy hair which she hadn't had the chance to brush in the morning, due to Harper and her fear of missing the flight. "You know, I should get going...I- uh, really, its been a long morning."

Harper laughed, "I understand. I'm actually surprised you even waited with me."

The wizard began backing away, wanting to get as far away from Harper as possible. Her back hit the black belt, causing her to stumble. "Yeah, me too."

"I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

Alex nodded frantically, bending over the belt. "Yeah, okay...bye." Harper seemed confused, and for a moment Alex felt truly bad for running off like that. But the moment she turned the corner, her friend called back. "Alex!"

Looking back at the girl wearing a short dress covered in pineapples along with a matching hat (which Alex was sure was going to cause her some problems at the security checkpoint), it never occurred to her how much she respected the former.

"I'm sorry," Harper said.

Before finally leaving, Alex dashed to give her one last hug.

* * *

_SONNY MONROE LEAVES THE CAST OF SO RANDOM:_

_Earlier this week, Sonny Monroe, break out star of the comedy SO RANDOM, called it quits on the cast. "They're disrespectful, awful, I couldn't take it anymore." Monroe was spotted leaving the set in a rage of fury Thursday morning, tears on her face. When asked, she responded that her co-star, Tawni Hart, got into an argument that turned physical, hence the wounds that were riding up Monroe's arms. "I heard screaming, one girl was yelling awful words, it was unbelievable," a janitor stated. "These are girls setting up examples for the world, but in the end, they're nothing but fake-"_

Sonny slapped the magazine down and threw it across the aisle seats. She was the only one in the small jet, but for some reason, the space around her seemed pact. She zipped open her jacket and shook it off.

"We are making a landing in ten minutes, please buckle up, thank you." the intercom said.

She couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. It felt weird being treated like that. But what was worse was the fact that the whole nation thought she was 'fake'. Sonny could only imagine what horrible rumors were going on about her. Possibly the best thing to do at the moment was enjoy the ride above the ground, where her career wasn't slowly falling apart.

Twenty minutes later, she grabbed her bags and walked through the tunnel. She made her way through the Gate with the flight attendant, who exchanged some words with her. The star appreciated the ladies attempt to not bring anything personal up. But in the end, as they stood in an elevator, the flight attendant leaned in, "So what did you guy's fight about?" Luckily, the doors opened to her level, leaving Sonny alone, again. She had no idea what was going to be on the other side of the door when it opened for her. Her agent promised that some man was awaiting her presence, who was supposedly going to be a guide through this whole disaster.

She did call her mom forty eight hours ago, but due to her busy schedule, she couldn't make it- leaving Sonny all alone...

A sudden brightness hit her eyes, causing her to wince in pain. Once in the open, she took in the atmosphere of the New York airport.

Except...she couldn't see it because of the dozen paparazzi men flashing gigantic cameras in her eye.

"Oh!" the men surrounded her, asking all sorts of questions.

"Sonny Monroe, what exactly happened-"

"Where do you plan to go from here?"

"Are you dating anyone currently-"

"What...?" her mind couldn't comprehend everything all at once. The flashes drew nearer to her face. Any moment now and she'd be blinded to death.

"Outta her way, you freaks!" Someone's masculine voice sounded in the air. A man, seeming a few years older, scowled down at her. Before she could say anything, he gripped her hand and pulled her through the mass of paparazzi. Despite being clear on their unwelcomed presence, the men continued to follow the star through the long halls of the airport. Many civilians stopped and watch the scene past them. The strange man's grip on her only tightened.

"I-I'm sorry, but who are you?" she raised her voice.

"My name is Stanley. I'm the guy whose job it is to protect you."

"You're my bodyguard?"

He turned his head slightly at her, "I prefer not to be called that." Stanley suddenly yanked her into a sub-train tunnel. The camera men stopped, puzzled, realizing they couldn't board the vehicle. Only then did she realize she was smiling, glad to have them off her back. "Hold on to the pole."

The doors closed and the train began to move...fast. Her body propelled toward the window, but a strong arm caught her. "Careful."

She turned red in embarrassment, "Thanks..." Only then did she take in his full appearance.

Stanley was really tall. That was the first thing Sonny noticed. His hair was blonde and unkempt, and his eyes were a gorgeous blue. He was wearing all black, just how she imagined a body guard to be like. "One thing, Stanley," she began, gaining her posture, "I don't really need a guard...I don't get how-"

"Well, I'm not just here to do that, I'm also the guide." Her mouth formed a small 'oh'. "I have everything planned out for you."

Sonny narrowed her eyes, "Planned out?"

His body leaned against the medal pole, arms crossed. "What? You expect to enter New York City and just do as you please? Ha."

Sonny pouted. "For this whole stunt to play out perfectly, you're going to have to follow my orders as planned." he continued.

"Orders?" she repeated.

He shrugged, grabbing onto the pole as the train stopped, "Yeah, for example, we are heading straight to the luggages once this train stops. Then we're going to the hotel that they reserved for you. You have an interview at 5 with the Broadway institute down by the bay, and tonight, you're going to make a public appearance announcing your arrival. The speech is also prepared for you."

Sonny struggled for words at first, "S-speech?"

"But that's just today." he pulled out a small book, "You are pretty much booked for the rest of the month."

"But I don't want to do this!" She knew she sounded like a child, "I was told that I can do anything I want! I have unlimited airfare!"

Stanley crossed his arms one more time, smirking, "You really are delusional."

She gaped at him, "Excuse me?" Her voice was really high, earning a confused look from the man standing next to her.

"You need to pull your head out of the gutter. Come on." he grabbed her arm, yet again, and pulled her through open doors. The airport gigantic, filled with hundreds of people and their luggage. Across the building, Sonny could make out a cafeteria, and on cue her stomach growled. "This way." Stanley led her to the luggage department with force.

This guy needed to let her go. Sooner or later there was going to be a bruise from the way he was gripping her. "Slow down!'

"Um, no. We're already behind schedule."

Sonny shook her head and yanked her arm out of his grip, "I'm sorry, but I am eighteen years old and I refuse to be your puppet!"

He had an amused expression on his face when he took a step towards her, "What does being eighteen have to do with anything?"

"B-Because, that means I am a legal adult...a-and I can make my own decisions." His intimidating gaze on her was making it _really_ hard to speak.

"Do you want to get fired permanently and ruin your career?"

She scoffed, "My _career_ couldn't get any worse than this, can it?"

He only stared at her, pondering something.

"...What I'm trying to say is...is that I will do what _I_ want because the industry owes me big time!"

He crossed his arms, "Oh, really? Like what, Sonny?"

If she really let this Stanley control her for the next month, Sonny could only imagine her days consisting of interviews and other publicity stuff that will surely force her to say anything but the truth. Living that type of life was not how Sonny was raised. That's why this whole stunt made her uneasy, but the only reason why she was at the New York Airport was due to the fact that her agent said she'd be free to do anything. And now this stranger was ruining everything and...- it just made Sonny want to scream in frustration.

But she kept her cool down. Because she was a good role model, someone who was able to control anger. "Stanley, look over there!" she screamed off in the distance, finger pointing behind him. He turned around in confusion.

"...I don't see anything...H-HEY!"

Sonny didn't know what got to her. But at the moment, as her feet carried her farther and farther away from the blonde (who disgustingly reminded her of a certain Cooper), she felt _free. _Like a lion finally out of its cage. Okay, maybe lion wasn't the greatest description of the bubbly tv star, possibly more like a...stallion. Yeah, stallion seemed to suite her-

"OW!"

"Ooh-" bags in the air, legs tangled, knees giving in, the two came tumbling down on one another. "Oh my god." Sonny took in a deep breath, making sure her limbs were still intact.

"Get offa me-" The fellow victim placed both her hands on the stars shoulder and shoved her off. Alex Russo sat upright and rubbed her sore shoulder.

"Sonny Monroe!" a distant voice yelled. Sonny hissed lightly under her breath and moved around frantically for her bag and purse.

"Aw, shoot, my stuff is everywhere!" Alex yelled, now on her knees.

"Monroe!"

Now on full panic, Sonny dived for the nearest items and scooted them into her arms. "Hey! That's mine!"

_This can't be happening right now! _Her eyes darted towards any safe hiding spot.

AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.

That'll have to do for now.

"Come!" Sonny grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her up, making a mad dash towards the door. Thankfully it wasn't locked.

"What the hell are you-"

"Shh!" Shoving Alex through the door and jumping in herself, she could here Stanley's voice drawing nearer.

"Motherf-" Alex gasped, "OW!"

It was only then did Sonny realize that 'Authorized Personnel Only' was...a janitors closet. That, and the fact that she shoved the poor girl into a pile of buckets and brooms and was now lying on the ground, rubbing her head in pain. Oh, and it was pitch black.

Sonny dropped the items and bags to the ground and knelt before the girl, "I am truly sorry. Are you okay?" Her hand reached the other girl's shoulder, but Alex shrugged it off.

"Can you explain to me why exactly I'm in a fucking closet with you? And, _ugh, _I think I'm bleeding!"

Sonny's heart raced, now worried for her. "Oh, no! Uh-"

"Is there a light in here? Goddamit..." Alex continued to mutter.

"Yeah, I think I saw a switch-"

"Ow! My foot!"

Sonny squeaked in surprise, "Sorry!" Her hand swapped the air for a few minutes, searching for the long switch.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" _Click. _She sighed at the sudden brightness of the bulb. She lowered her gaze at the girl before her, and was suddenly struck dumb..

Cheesiness aside, Sonny was pretty sure she had just laid eyes on the prettiest girl ever. Maybe that would have been an over statement, but as Alex sat there, cupping her forehead with her hand, another resting on the opposite shoulder, short, dark brown hair falling across her head, Sonny could care less. Although what really shook Sonny to her core was those dark eyes, glaring at her with such passion. No matter how deep she looked, there was nothing but pain and anger written across her face. Yet, she saw no hatred.

And that was what encouraged her to speak up after a few minutes, "You're not bleeding." Sonny's voice was small but far from weak.

"What?" Sonny also noted a tinge of sadness resting within her eyes. There were bags underneath them, making it really obvious the girl had recently been crying. It made her heart go out to the distressed one, despite knowing her for...three minutes.

"Your head...it's just swollen. You're not bleeding." Sonny found herself kneeling before Alex.

The wizard in hiding removed her palm from her forehead, "Oh."

They sat there for several minutes, neither exchanging words. It was a comfortable silence, and Sonny found herself examining the girl further on.

Finally Alex spoke up, "Are you going to explain to me why you shoved me into this closet?"

"Oh, right," the tv star found herself blushing, "Well, I was running from this guy and I bumped into you, and seeing that our stuff were all mixed together, I brought you with me."

Alex nodded in understanding, "Who were you running from?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter." she stood up suddenly and leaned against the closed door, "In fact, I think the coast is clear..." Her eyes wandered back to the girl who only blankly gazed up at her, "We should also tend to your wounds."

"I'll be fine."

Sonny frowned, "You should get some ice as soon as possible-"

"I have a cold bottle- right there by your feet, yeah." Sonny knelt down, holding the cold ice water bottle in her hands. The girl glanced at her, weirdly.

"I can do it myself..."

"Just move your hand." Alex rolled her eyes and dropped her arm, revealing a large red bump on her forehead. Sonny grimaced, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

She applied the end of the bottle lightly against the girls skin. Alex winced at first, then eased against the coolness. "Yeah, I know."

Sonny chuckled, but Alex was far from amused. "You owe me big time."

The star of 'So Random' had a sudden urge to pull back the girl's hair covering her eye, though she knew that would be too awkward. "Yeah...I know."

Her eyes began to flicker around the closet, avoiding Sonny's alluring gaze. "Uh- You know, I-I don't let random people tend to my wounds...so, consider yourself lucky."

"Who say's I was enjoying this?" Two could play at this game.

Alex swallowed hard. "That stupid smile on your face."

Sonny quickly pulled herself together, coughing awkwardly, "Well, hey...at least I know how to smile!" It was meant as a joke, but seeing the expression on Alex's face, the girl must have taken it the wrong way.

"What-?! I was pushed in a closet by some chick and now I look like a have a pimple the size of a golf ball! You expect me to smile?"

"Oh no- I didn't mean it like-"

"My day has already been fucked up as it is..." Alex muttered. Her eyes lowered to the hem of her shirt where her fingers were playing at it, absentmindedly.

The atmosphere in the closet drastically darkened. Sonny lowered her hand and placed the bottle on the ground. She rested her butt on the ground, back leaning against a rack, "Do you want to talk about it?"

There was something about this stranger...

"Heh. I don't even know your name."

Her heart felt comfortable, peaceful than it had been in weeks. The girl's voice brought an unusual warmth to Sonny.

"Sonny."

Their eyes locked briefly, a sense of understanding passed between them.

"Alex." Her eyes were blinking rather quickly, trying to rid of the moisture gathering at her eyes. "God, this is embarrassing."

Personally, Sonny found it ridiculously adorable. Her day was turning rather well with each second she spent sitting in the closet with Alex. "Oh no!"

Alex jumped slightly, "What?"

"Did you have a flight to catch? Someone to pick up? Oh god, I'm _so sorry_!"

"Well, obviously if I've been sitting here for the past ten minutes talking to some stranger there's nothing waiting for me." Alex said.

Sonny relaxed and grinned, "Right. You know we should organize our bags..."

"Ugh. Just stuff anything that doesn't look like yours in that brown bag. My head hearts too much to move." Sonny was more welcome to do so. "And remind me next time to get a bag with a zipper..."

"Next time?" _Oh, stupid Sonny! Of course she didn't literally mean 'next time'! _You really think you're going to see her again?!

"I should get going," Alex stated, now lifting her upper body, "My mom will freak out."

"Yeah. Of course," she extended her hand to Alex, who first eyed it suspiciously. "And your head looks perfectly fine."

"Please." They were both standing before each other now. Sonny mentally noted that the girl was slightly taller. "Well, this was rather...fun."

"And awkward." Sonny laughed. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I guess its alright, just pay attention next time you're running through crowds of people in an airport." For the first time since their unusual encounter, Alex smiled. It wasn't a breathtaking or one in a million smile, but it was enough to make Sonny's heart melt.

"Will do."

She gently handed Alex's brown bag back and smiled widely. Sonny hoped she didn't seem stupid, many people tell her that her smile was huge and freaky. Alex stepped around Sonny and opened the door. Before she could make her final leave, Alex turned back, "Good luck with whoever was chasing you."

Despite knowing Alex for this short amount of time, knowing that Sonny might never see her again saddened her. Sonny couldn't pinpoint why she was so drawn. "M-Milkshakes!"

"Huh?" Alex looked over her shoulder, a baffled expression on her face.

"Milkshakes. When I feel down I have a lot of milkshakes." Alex continued to stare at her blankly. "They help a lot. Trust me."

"Okay." Alex smiled awkwardly, "Thank you...?"

"B-bye." As the girl disappeared within the moving crowds of the airport, Sonny smaked herself against her forehead. She just _had to _say that, didn't she? Now Alex probably thought she was some weird girl with a knack to run away from men and bump into girls and drag them into closets and drink milkshakes when-

Oh, wait a minute. She was Sonny Monroe...

That girl had no idea who she was?

* * *

**AND CUT**. Yay I finally got the confrontation done. I had so many other ways that they could have met, but I found this case more funny and interesting. And that Stanley guy popped out of nowhere...but I think I'll find some good use with him later on.

Thank you for reading, I hope you review!

_I should be doing my homework,_

_Dumbadosis. _


	3. Only Curious

**OMG. I hate when I write a bunch of stuff and then it gets deleted and i have to start ALL over again. (Thats why it took me forever, cause I literally had an urge to just ditch the chapter. But I didn't.)**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Room 405...405..._

A figure in a dark hooded sweater wandered the halls, one hand clenching a map to the massive hotel suite.

_Found it. _

She smiled gleefully at herself, and stuffed her hand into her pockets, pulling out the room key. Before sliding the key into the slot, Sonny pulled her head further back in her hood as a couple strolled down the halls. Once clear, the star entered the darkness of her hotel, quietly.

Flicking the light on, Sonny took a deep breath. She was safe now. She didn't have to worry about being revealed. That brought a bright smile on her face, as the tension in her body eased. Kicking her only bag into the open closet, she stepped forward, observing her massive suite.

"You're finally here."

The carpet underneath slipped at the sudden jump she made from the voice. "Oh my god!" her body crashed to the ground for the second time that day. She quickly scrambled up and ran to the far end of the room, distancing herself from the man sitting on the chair, gazing intently at her.

"_You-_" Sonny gasped at Stanley. Her hand was over her rapidly beating heart. "What are you doing here?" So much for trying to escape him...

"No. The question is- What the hell is wrong with you?" The blonde was standing up now, frustration evident on his face.

"B-but how did you get in?"

He growled and picked up a room card from the nightstand, waving it at her. "That's not what matters! Why did you run away from me, you big idiot, where have you been all day? It's one a.m.!"

Sonny pouted, "I'm sorry, _mom._"

"Don't give me that attitude."

Sonny sighed, dropping on the bed. "I just don't want to be your puppet, okay?"

"You're not a puppet. You're a celebrity, _this is how it is_!" he slammed his fists on the his hand, emphasizing each word. When she didn't speak, he continued, "You missed an interview, the public announcement, you're suppose to be all over the news today! Do you know how far behind schedule we are?"

Sonny quickly stood up, stopping him from his pacing, "What if I don't want to do all those things? I don't want to be controlled like this, I want my own life, I want to be in California with my friends!" Tears were slowly creeping their way into her eyes.

He sighed and walked up to her. She cringed as both his hands fell on either of her shoulders, "Sonny. It's two months. That is all we are asking of you."

"Two months is long."

"Y-yeah, but...think about all the great things that would happen in the end! You'll be twice as famous, your show will be a hit, and you'll be a lot more educated on publicity stunts."

The star roughly pushed him away, "Really? Because all I see is people calling me fake, right now. Who knows how high those rumors will escalate- my career can be damaged!"

A desperate look crossed his face, "Please, Sonny, just follow along with this plan. If you don't, you'll get into some deep and complicated shit with the company, and I'm going to get fired!"

A sense of guilt and sympathy came over her for the man. "But..."

"Is there no way to convince you?" he pleaded. The actress made her way over to the bed, again.

"Can you give me a moment?" he nodded and sat back down on his chair.

That whole week had been hectic for Sonny. Three years ago, the girl would have never expected a celebrity's life to be this overwhelming. _At least you're not in a fake relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper. _Sonny winced at the mere thought. That was her managers plan at first...until she threatened to commit suicide that is...

To ease her mind, Sonny had explored New York, that day. Surprisingly enough, as she toured the downtown area, no one really recognized her. The city had been too busy screaming for cabs, running to work, and talking on cell phones to notice the teen. Judging from the girl she ran into this morning, New York probably wasn't all too familiar with her show.

A smile slowly crept on her face as she remembered Alex. For some reason, the girl hadn't left her Sonny's mind. It was a small encounter, barely fifteen minutes, and yet she was thinking about her constantly. The husky voice, her short unkempt hair, and _those eyes..._

_Stop it, Sonny. It's not like you're going to see her again. _The same words voiced in her head at a small souvenir shop earlier that day. She was examining a shirt, wondering where she had seen it before, only to remember that that Alex girl was wearing it. Her cheeks had blushed at the useless information, but nevertheless purchased it.

_This girl needs to get out of my head-_

"That's it..." her attention snapped back to the man in front of her, who was now furiously punching keys on his phone.

_Shoot, _her mind had been so preoccupied with the closet girl, she forgot about her main problem. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"I'm calling my boss."

"Wait! Why?"

"Because, Sonny. Obviously you're unhappy with the arrangement. I'm going to cancel the whole thing." he held the phone to his ear, waiting.

"Stanley, wait!" she ran to him. He gave her a questionable look. "...what would happen if they do cancel...?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Probably gonna fine you, fire me, hire the next best thing onto the show." he said harshly.

Sonny bit her lip. _Oh, no..._"Okay, fine."

He paused and placed the phone down, giving her a blank look. "I'll do it..." she continued.

A smug look rested on his features, "Really, now?"

"Yes. But go easy on me okay?"

"Sure.

"Okay."

"By the way, I was kinda blushing with that phone call, but thank god you gave in, cause its like four in the morning over there, and my boss would kill me if I called him that early..." he rambled on.

Sonny scoffed, "Get out!"

"One more thing, we're sharing rooms."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The sound of a straw slurping on the last of its drink echoed off the walls of the kitchen.

Max slammed the door to the refrigerator, turning on his older sister, "You finished the milk."

Alex merely continued sucking on her straw, blankly gazing at him.

"MOM! Alex finished the milk!" she rolled her eyes and slammed the glass to her milkshake on the counter.

"Max." her voice was filled with mock worry, "I can't believe you forgot yo're lactose intolerant!" she grabbed his shoulder and placed her hand to his forehead, "Oh, you poor thing."

The boy looked at her as if she had just grown another head. Seconds later it was replaced by shock, "Oh my gosh, I- I didn't even remember, does- does this mean I'll die? I'm too young to die! Wh- wait. I don't know what that means."

The wizard girl shook her head in shame and walked around the island of their loft. She made her way to the sub station, where her brother and mom were currently serving the customers. "Oh, Alex, don't forget your shift starts in ten."

Alex nodded. Theresa stared at her daughter, suspiciously. "You...you seem happy."

Normally, Alex would just scoff and come up with an excuse to her unusual behavior. Although, this time, Alex couldn't help but agree with her. "I do, don't I?" She licked her lips, where some milkshake flavor lingered, "Hm."

As her mom walked into the sub kitchen, she found herself wandering outside, to the nice breezy morning.

_Happy._

Though her heart didn't cringe like normally at that word, it didn't feel _right. _No... Alex was more _relaxed_ and at _ease_.

A couple passed her, both ironically, drinking milkshakes.

Okay, fine. She drank a couple milkshakes after that girl suggested her to.

Okay, so maybe she had a couple dozen, but that wasn't the point!

Alex was actually okay with herself at the moment. The past few weeks, her heart and mind had been overflowing with self-pity, doubt, regret, all that good stuff. Usually, on a weekend like this, the wizard would have been crashing on her bed or couch, lazily watching the day pass by, a box of tissues by her side.

For once...her heart didn't _hurt._

And it was all thanks to closet girl. Alex beamed slightly to no one in particular. Her feet carried her over to a magazine stand, arms crossed over her chest.

What was her name, again? Something that normally made her bark a laugh- but that was before everything happened. Nowadays, Alex couldn't even bring herself to laugh at something idiotic Justin might have done.

_Sonny._

"Aha!" she exclaimed. _Wow, Alex, I'm surprised you remembered. _Well, actually, she'd be lying to herself if she said she did. It was actually thanks to the big pink magazine that had _SONNY MONROE_ flashing across its cover. Chuckling lightly, the Russo turned, heading back to the sub station. Her shifted started in a few minutes.

"...Wait, _what_?!" Her body twisted sharply and dived for the magazine.

_IS SONNY MONROE SAYING GOOD-BYE FOR SURE?_

Alex Russo gasped, "It's closet girl!" She shoved the parchment in front of the magazine guy's face. "This- this is..."

Gripping the cover as if her life depended on it, Alex brought it only centimeters away from her face, studying the girl. Yes, yes, that was the butt chin she remembered staring at.

Don't get her wrong, the chin actually complimented her features.

_That's not the point! _Alex jumped once more. _A celebrity? That girl was a celebrity!?_

--

"Alex! Where are you going?!"

Her figure shot directly pass her dad, running up the stairs. "Be right back-!"

"Your shift is starting, young lady. Get your-"

Alex appeared at the top step, panic written across her features. "_Dad! _Ten minutes!"

--

"Sonny Monroe...Sonny Monroe." Her fingers danced along the keyboard of her laptop. Her heart nearly stopped seeing all the results she was getting. "No way!"

Mind spinning, Alex leaned back on her chair. This was definitely the girl who shoved her in a closet days ago. Her finger clicked on an interview that had been released.

Yep, that was the same voice...nervous, light, and well, cute.

"Interesting." she said. Alex clicked on the star's Wikipedia page. "So Random?" Going back to Youtube, Alex typed in the show's name. A bunch of skits popped up. "Oh- hey! I know this show!"

She couldn't pinpoint from where, but Alex was positive she's heard the title before. It was probably a West coast hit. Her eyes started focusing on a sketch she randomly chose, no pun intended.

"...oh, god." the wizard muttered. _That was the worst skit I have ever laid my eyes on. Who the hell thought 'Sicky Vicky' was gonna make people laugh? _Alex had no clue who this Sonny girl really was, but judging from their fifteen minute encounter, the _So Random _star was worth so much more than that pile of junk.

A few minutes passed and Alex finally made up her mind.

* * *

_What are you doing?_

"I'm sorry, we're pretty full right now, maybe another time."

_It's not like you care about the damn girl._

"I completley understand, but you see, it's my dream to meet Sonny Monroe," Alex lied.

"Yeah, yeah, but you see, Miss Monroe will be leaving quite shortly," the bodyguard said.

_Of course, I'm just mildly interested, that's it...she pushed me in a closet, after all._

Sighing, she pulled back and glared at the hundred's of girls behind her, all scowling at the lost chance of meeting Sonny Monroe.

_It's not like she's going to remember you..._

_And I don't care if she doesn't! I'm just bored, okay? _

Alex stomped her foot on the ground, silencing the stupid voices in her head. She had no idea why she even bothered wasting her night at this stupid signing. But as Alex gazed at the tall, dark body guard, denying her access to the closet girl, well, she was Alex Russo...she was going to take up the denial as a challenge.

Reaching for her wand in her boot, Alex muttered a spell under her breath.

--

"...and can I get a picture?" Sonny smiled and nodded, wrapping her arm around the little girl. Who knew she was this popular in New York?

"Five more minutes," Stanley muttered in her ear. Relief washed her. Sure she loved fans, but standing up for two hours, doing the same thing over and over again could be tiring.

"And my daughter wanted me to tell you that she really loved your show, it would be nice if you came back." the older woman said.

Sonny switched to her pleasant voice, rehearsing the lines she was told to say in situations like these, "_So Random _will always have a special place in my heart. I just need to move on towards bigger roles."

A look of pity passed the woman's face, "For the kids. Please."

Sonny was about to say something when Stanley shooed them away, "Next, please." When he wasn't looking, Sonny shot the blonde a nasty look. It was all his fault (and those other men, but she found it a lot more easier to not like Stanley) the children here were leaving with sad faces, confused why their favorite _So Random _star is never coming back.

Shaking off her latest encounter, Sonny smiled at the little boy in front of the line now and turned towards the table to pick up another poster of her face. The photo was from a shoot she was involved in half a year ago, unassociated with any _So Random _cast members. She quickly signed her name underneath.

"Okay, here you go-" maybe twisting around on one heel wasn't such a smart idea. Her foot caught on the small step and she came tumbling down on the boy...

That is...if you call a girl with a rack and a purse a 'boy'.

"Gah!" the poster fell from her hand's as she fell forward, grabbing the girl in front of her around the waist.

Gasps and screams echoed the large room. But Sonny was far from paying attention to her surroundings. Her head was buried deep into the neck of the one now lying flat against her, squished beyond belief.

--

Okay, ouch, that hurt. A groan escaped Alex's lips, as she struggled to move her body. Except, that would have been easy if there wasn't a woman pressed against her, holding her body like her life depended on it.

Alex lifted her head, but was hit with dizziness. Her head had gotten a huge blow.

"_Oh god...I'm okay..."_ came a warm breath against her neck. A pair of lips lightly brushed the patch of skin there, sending these odd sensations down her spine. The pounding in her skull strangely calmed as the feel of this girl's body against her's registered in her head.

Many voices around her came through her slight daze, finally, she found her own.

In a weak, annoyed voice, she muttered in Sonny's ear, "You just love to fall on me, don't you?"

The girl above stiffened. She slowly removed her head from the crook of Alex's neck. Her eyes met Alex for the second time that week.

"You...!"

There moment was broken with a yell from above, "Sonny! Sonny, are you okay?"

Sonny jumped and quickly removed her hands from around Alex's waist. Alex noted a tinge of red creeping it's way across her cheeks.

The star seemed quite lost at first, looking between a blonde dude and Alex, while rubbing her thigh. The blonde ran to her side and hoisted her up, leaving the Russo on the ground.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Sonny's attention snapped back to Alex who was on her butt now, cradling her sore head. "Are you okay?!"

"Sonny, come, we should take you back-"

But the girl ignored him and dashed back to the injured one's side, "Oh my god, your head- does it- Alex, right? Alex, are you okay? I'm sorry, I tripped, and wasn't there a boy- where did you-"

"Okay, quit your yammering, it's giving me a bigger headache." Alex snapped. Sonny squeaked, and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine._" she really was, though statement might have come off a bit rude. "I forgive you, okay?"

Sonny nodded and looked around to see her fans lined up against the wall, forced by guards, staring at them with wide eyes. "At least let me help you up."

Alex allowed Sonny to gently grab her around the shoulders. Some men came around them, helping Sonny.

"No, don't touch." Alex slapped a hand away. She could do this herself.

"Alex...how?" Sonny finally said after the others walked away, confused. The blonde that helped Sonny was preoccupied, trying to ease down the chaos on the other side of the room.

"I'm surprised you remembered me."

"How could I forget you?" Sonny looked like she said something that she wasn't suppose to, because she bit her lip and gazed away, blushing.

"...well," Alex began, "Apparently you are a t.v. star..."

"I am." Sonny said, now beaming.

"That's cool." Alex did not see where this conversation was going. In fact, she had no idea what she was going to say to the girl. To be honest, Alex didn't expect it to go this far. "I was just, you know, curious."

"Curious?" On the other hand, Sonny didn't look like she minded the awkwardness...which was weird.

"I saw your face in a magazine, and I was like 'oh my gawd, that's the closet girl!'" Alex waved her hand's in the air, childishly. Sonny laughed loudly. The wizard noticed a nice sparkle in Sonny's eyes. She was pretty, Alex had to admit, but what more could you expect from a Hollywood star? "...and here we are."

"Well, thank you for coming. You kinda woke me up from this whole signing, it get's pretty boring." she said.

"I could only imagine. If it was me, after the first kid, I would have been, 'peace, I'm out.'"

Sonny leaned in, cocking her eyebrow, "I'm assuming you aren't good with kids?" _God, _Alex thought, _she has the biggest smile in the world. _It was quite intoxicating, for Alex felt a smile creep on her face.

"Definitely not. I'm not patient, nor kind, or generous. Nada." Okay, now she was babbling. This girl probably didn't give a crap. And yet, here Alex was, making conversation for once in _such a long time_.

"Maybe I should teach you," when a confused look came over Alex, Sonny added, "how to tolerate children. They're really awesome to be around with."

"Hah!" Alex snorted, "Trust me, many people have tried, though, unsuccessfully."

Sonny was about to say something when her blonde guard came around, holding a cellphone in his ear. "Sonny, we got to go."

"But Stanley-"

"What, Sonny?"

Sonny looked helplessly at Alex, "A couple more minutes?"

"No." he stated, leaving no room for conversation, "We are _really _running late." his eyes flickered to Alex, who, unknown to her, was glaring daggers at him, "I'm s-sorry about your...um, fall. Hope you feel better."

"Wait," Sonny snapped at him as he reached for her arm. Her hand wrapped itself around Alex's pulling her aside.

Okay, what was this girl doing?

"Alex, once again, I'm really sorry for your injuries, I w-would like to repay you in some way, as an apology, of course-"

"Are you going to give me your number or are you just going to stand there apologizing for the rest of your life?" The words came out of Alex before she could stop them. What was she _saying?_

Sonny was taken aback. "Uh, yeah! Of course."

"Wait!" Alex raised her arms, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean its not like I- psh- like I want it..." This was it. This was Alex rebuilding the defense that this girl so easily broke through. A wall that she internally struggled to built around her, keeping all close contact away, staying independent. It was a vow Alex made. She wouldn't have her heart be broken like _that_ again. The thought of going through that same pain...

Her trail of thoughts immediately stopped upon the look on Sonny's face. Pure devastation.

_Wait. _This was wrong, and even Alex could tell. It's not like she was going to become best friends or something with Sonny Monroe. Was there really a need to put up a defense against her?

Alex bit her lip, as Sonny muttered awkwardly, "I would like to...um, hang out with you some more...if that is okay with you."

An idea struck her, "Hold on moment-"

"Monroe!" the blonde was back, hissing in her ear, "Who is she?"

Alex dug through her purse and came out with a card. The two ignored Stanley's confused look as Alex handed the card to the actress, "My family owns a sandwich shop, if you come over..." Alex let the words hang in the air, not wanting to sound too desperate by saying 'It'd be nice' or 'We could talk'. "We make good sandwiches."

"That's nice and all," Stanley said, eyeing the card like it was infected, "Sonny would love to come when she has free time, but we best get going, right now."

"Stanley, please." Sonny sighed, irritated. Alex inwardly smiled. "I would love to come over."

Stanley began pulling Sonny towards the back door. Even so, their eyes never left their hold on one another.

Only when Sonny was about to disappear behind the door, did Alex remember, "Oh- gosh, damn, SONNY!"

Sonny's head popped through the crack.

"Milkshakes. Thank you."

That was all that needed to be said between the two. An understanding passed between them.

Sonny giggled and smiled more brighter than Alex had ever seen her.

"I'll see you around, Alex."

As the star disappeared finally, Alex calmly walked passed the security doors.

A real smile on her face for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not going to read through this because I wanted to post this up before I leave the house. R/R!**

**She is like an elf to her flame,**

**Dumbadosis. **


	4. A Dysfunctional Family

**You guys are all wonderful people!**

**

* * *

**

Sleeping was overrated.

That's what Sonny seemed to decide the night of her signing. She rolled in bed, side to side, finding a right position, but never seeming to do so. Sure, she was tired. In fact, throughout the day Sonny couldn't wait to get to bed and finally rest. Although, that was before _she _magically popped out of nowhere.

Now, the big smile on her face wouldn't allow her to go to sleep. Her mind was like...high... off happiness.

Sonny giggled at her comparison.

"What?! Are you still not asleep?" Stanley groaned from the other bed. "Go to sleep!"

Sonny chose to ignore him, hoping he would think the noise was his imagination and that she was indeed asleep. Really, at that moment, nothing could bring her down.

Not even the numerous doubts running through her head. All the 'what if's?'. What if Stanley wouldn't allow her to go to the Substation? What if her schedule denied her free time? What if Alex thought that she was forced to give Sonny her card...

Scratch that last one, Sonny decided.

Alex was the one who came to _her. _Ignoring the sudden butterflies in her stomach, Sonny continued with her thoughts. This meant Sonny might have been on Alex's mind just as much she was in Sonny's. She even offered her number!...well, somewhat, the actress noted, thinking back to the odd confrontation.

Sonny buried her head once again in her pillow feeling a blush coming on. Oh god, she did not fall on Alex, _again! _She was really clumsy...though, it did seem Alex didn't mind. In fact, she seemed highly amused, from the way she spoke to her...their conversation had been replaying over and over again in her head from the moment she left the place.

Sonny found herself, while speaking to the brunette, falling for her voice . Alex had a special husky voice that sent chills down her spine, especially when she spoke directly to her ear after the fall. This was only one of the many great qualities Sonny had picked up in the 30 minutes they've known each other.

At that, Sonny sighed. Her mind was so wrapped up in one girl. A girl. Who shes known for less than an half an hour.

The doubt's the actress had been keeping away, flowed in. Why was she so obsessed with this girl? What does Sonny even expect from Alex? Why can't she just focus on work?

Groaning into her pillow, Sonny closed her eyes.

At the end of the day, though, like all addictions, Sonny couldn't get enough.

She was going to the Waverly Substation no matter what.

* * *

Alex turned the page to another teen magazine. She huffed and threw the papers onto the counter, looking up to the empty sandwich shop.

All the pleasant feelings from two days ago had vanished.

It was stupid of her to even feel pleasant, when nothing was.

_It's because it's all your fault!_

A rush of pure anger and frustration washed over her. "Goddammit!" Her hand grabbed the nearest glass cup and flung it across the room, shattering it to pieces as it hit the stone wall.

That actually felt good...

Alex stepped up to the counter and grabbed a few other cups. Her first instinctive was to throw it against the wall, but Alex began crashing it on the ground below her, rapidly.

_Why am I so stupid?!_

The pieces dissolved all around her.

_Why can't I do anything right, for once?!_

Tears were cascading down her face.

_You are a wizard, and you couldn't do anything to help _him_?_

The screaming match she had earlier that day roared in her ears, even drowning the sound of the shattering glass.

_Why does Justin have to be so..._

Her mind jumped to the stupid magazines and interviews of that stupid celebrity.

_Do you honestly think she'll come here? A celebrity, Alex. She probably threw the card away!_

After her tenth cup, Alex ceased; in a fit of deep breaths and small sobs.

"Alex, what the hell did you do?!"

Her temper rose at the mere sound of Justin's voice. She already had enough of him that day...

"Nothing," she hissed, grabbing her wand. Her free hand quickly wiped the tears running down her face. There was no way she was going to let her brother see them. With a nice flick of her wand, the pieces gathered back together on the counter, good as new. She sighed, turning, and made to shove pass Justin.

His hand grabbed her shoulder before she could walk away, "What is wrong with you?"

"Justin, I'm in no mood to start a fight again, so leave me alone."

He scoffed, "Neither do I." He paused and looked passed her head, slightly annoyed, "Look, I came down here to a-apologize about before. We both made mistakes that night."

Alex rolled her eyes, "I know you're lying. We both know bloody well that you think it was all my fault-"

"Alex-"

"And it was my fault!" she threw her arms in the air, "It's always my fault. I make mistakes, because I'm just stupid like that. I don't think before my actions. I don't give a crap about anyone but myself. And because of this your vampire girlfriend is dead, and..." her voice wavered, lump rising in her throat, "it's all my fault that Mason's gone."

Her voice was small and weak. Yet, as she gazed at Justin, who was blankly staring at her, she felt a hundred pound weight lift from her heart.

Alex's truth was now out in the open, her guilt lain before them, free for Justin to take and trample on. Suddenly, vulnerability struck her harshly through chest.

Fortunately, Justin broke their gazes. He nodded slightly at the glass cups before turning back to the stairs.

"Don't play with glass, you'll hurt yourself next time."

Alex closed her tightly.

God forbid she ever admits this, but the thing she felt most guilty about was the unhappiness she brought upon Justin...

* * *

Sonny tiptoed around a sleeping Stanley.

It had been three days since the encounter and she'd be damned before she'd let another day pass without her seeing Alex again.

In her opinion, Sonny had worked enough. She was interviewed countless times, joined numerous organizations, been to dozens of signings...she needed a well deserved break.

On a small note, Sonny began writing: _I'm taking a break today, don't freak out, I'll be back tomorrow, please understand this. Thank you!_

Smiling widely, the actress made her way through the lobby, stopping only to get a quick breakfast. She also made a small detour to the gift shop, where she searched for large rimmed glasses to go undercover with. Sonny looked at herself in the store window, satisfied at her semi-disguise.

The whole time, a small business card was tucked safely in her back pocket.

Waverly Place wasn't far off from where her hotel was located.

As soon as Sonny was dropped off from the cab, she took in the fresh breeze of the city. This area was far less hectic than downtown. Sonny was thankful for that.

The Substation itself was a few blocks away from the main road.

Once she laid eyes on the store sign, her palms began sweating. Why was she nervous? No, the question really was...why was she so desperate to see Alex, again?

The family sub shop was really original, in her opinion. The actress found herself staring wide eyed at all the unique things.

Her legs led her to the cashier, where she was faced with a beautiful, middle-aged woman.

"How may I help you today?"

Sonny bit her lip, "Um..." Should she flat out ask for Alex or order something? The ladder seemed more appealing, considering her empty stomach. "I'm just going to look at the menu for a second."

"Here you go dear," the brunette handed her a folded menu. "Specials are on the side."

"Thank you," Sonny retreated to a nearby table, eyes scanning the folder, quickly. Her sight shifted to behind the counter, checking to make sure Alex wasn't there, which she wasn't. There was a man, who Sonny guessed was her father. Her eyes began trailing up the spiral staircase. Perhaps she was up there...?

Oh, what was she doing? _Just ask for her!_

Sonny hastily stood up and made her way back to the woman, "Actually, I was wondering if Alex was here...?"

The ladies brows rose a mile high, "Oh? You're here for Alex? U-Um, are you a friend from school...?"

Sonny smiled, "Y-yes. From school." She didn't feel comfortable revealing herself just yet, even if this woman wouldn't know her.

Maria, Sonny read from the name tag, seemed highly surprised. "Wow, Alex never really mentions her friends." Under her breath, she added, "I never thought she had any..."

Scratching the back of her head, the actress laughed nervously, "I'm new. She was just helping me...around. Yeah."

"Okay, okay." Maria smiled and turned to her husband, "Jerry, Alex's friend is here, can you believe it?"

Wow...these parent's had low expectations of their daughter.

"She's just upstairs, probably on the couch, why don't you go meet her?"

Sonny shook her head violently, "Oh no. I think it's better if I just wait-"

"Don't worry, dear. Come along now, I'm sure Alex would be thrilled to see you." Maria was now pushing her towards the spiral staircase.

"No, no." This was going to be so embarrassing, Sonny thought. Now Alex is going to think she's some creepy, obsessed stalker. "Please, god, no."

_Wait, she's the one who came to YOU._

Holding on to that one little excuse wasn't going to stop the uneasiness in her stomach. Sonny groaned as the mother pushed her on.

* * *

_Where the hell is it?_

Pushing another drawer shut, Alex ran across her room to her nightstand. "Shit..."

This could not be happening. The one thing...the one thing she could cling to after all this time...

"Max!" Alex stormed out of the room and headed straight to the kitchen. "Max, where the hell is it?!"

He sputtered on his drink as she shook him violently. "W-what?"

"You know what!" she shouted, "I know you have it."

"Have what?!" Alex was surprised when the kid gripped her wrist and easily yanked it off her shoulder. When has this kid become so strong...and tall?

"_My necklace._" she hissed. Her ears picked up some footsteps behind her, but Alex was too busy demanding an answer from her little brother. "Where the hell did you put it!?"

"What necklace?!"

"Ugh," Alex stomped her foot, "For once stop being so _stupid. _The one Mason gave me!"

Max looked passed her shoulder. "Um, Alex..."

"You're always going through my stuff. But this is going too far." he wasn't paying attention to her, "Damn it, Max-"

"ALEX!" her mother cried behind her.

Alex quickly turned, "Mom, not now-"

The wizard froze in place at the foreign figure standing in her living room next to her mom. She had a sweater on and thick rimmed glasses. Alex didn't know her.

"Your friend is here."

Her friend? "I don't know her. Mom, Max lost my special-"

"Allison, your new friend!"

Okay, clearly no one cared that her most prized possession was missing. "Ugh, _mother, _I don't know an Allison- oh, hey-"

Maybe she didn't know an Allison, but Alex was pretty sure the teenage girl standing before her was Sonny Monroe. "Sonny?!"

Sonny had removed her glasses and was wearing a nervous smile upon her face. It kinda hit Alex, then. That she was just screaming at the top of her lungs at her brother in front of...a celebrity.

"_Sonny_?"

Behind the star's shoulder, Maria shook her head, "No, dear. It's _Allison. _I'm sorry, sweetie. Alex forgets a lot, you'll get used to it.."

"No, no. Um, Sonny is my nickname..."

"Ah, alrighty then. Well, I think I should leave you two alone. Alex, you can have the rest of the day to yourself. Catch up with your friend.. here...bye!" Maria ran down the stairs, happily humming to herself.

"Um, okay." Some of the bitter emotions she was feeling earlier eased at the thought of no work. "Awesome."

Max was the only one left in the room, feeling out of place. "Max, leave."

"I don't have your necklace."

"You better find it, or else..."

"Yes, sir."

Alex smiled apologetically as her brother rushed out the room. "I'm sorry about that."

"Oh, don't be. It's fine..." Sonny seemed awkward standing there. "I was in the neighborhood when I remembered the card you gave me..."

"Ah, yes!" Alex exclaimed, "You see, I didn't recognize you at first. Cause you're normally on top of me on the ground every time I see you."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." The room felt more relaxed as the two exchanged words. "Well be thankful this time, young lady. You don't have a giant bruise on your forehead, as usual."

"You say it like it's my fault!"

Sonny shrugged, twirling herself as her hands locked together behind her back, "Maybe it is. You just need to be aware of your surroundings, dear."

Alex scowled, playfully. Somehow this girl was able to erase all her previous pain in an instant. Something Harper wasn't so good at, despite being her best friend. She usually annoyed her further on. "Ah, I see how it is." The two found themselves slowly walking towards each other. "Blame the poor innocent fan."

Sonny took a step back, surprised, "You're a fan?"

Alex dropped her head in a defeated manner, sighing loudly, "You killed it!"

"Huh?"

"We were having like an awesome moment there." Her hand was at her hip.

Confusion was replaced by realization, "Oh! Right, I'm sorry, start over."

"We can't just start over-"

"Please?"

Alex felt a smile creep on her face, "Okay, fine." she coughed a bit, preparing, "Just blame the poor innocent fan."

Sonny narrowed her eyes and leaned in, smirking, "So you admit you're a fan?"

"I never denied it."

"Well," she put her foot down. She fell into silence. Her eyes traveled over Alex's face, clearly wondering what to say next. "Um..."

"Yeah, you just killed it."

It was then that Sonny exploded into a fit of giggles. Alex chuckled along. "What are you doing here, anyway. Aren't you like...super busy being a celebrity."

"I took a day off." the star merely said. Alex nodded, suddenly unsure of herself. "You have a nice place."

Finding this a good way to start up a conversation, Alex took it, "Yeah, let's talk about it."

* * *

"Guess what, Justin?"

The older Russo turned slightly to his mom, "What?"

"Alex is hanging out with a friend, isn't that amazing?" Maria handed two sandwiches to a customer and made her way over to where Justin was standing awkwardly on the stairs.

"But Harper is away..."

Maria shook her head, "No, silly, although we were a bit surprised, as well. It's that new girl from school- Allison."

Justin pondered this, "Nope. We have no new girl."

Just then, Jerry came around holding a fresh tray of bread, "Are we talking about Alex's new friend?"

"Yes, dear. Anyway, you might know her as...uh, Sonny! That's her nickname." Maria said.

Justin took a step down from the stairs, suddenly suspicious. "Once again, there is no new girl named Sonny. I would know."

Maria and Jerry exchanged glances. "Are you sure? She has long dark brown hair...a cleft chin. Really gorgeous once she took off the glasses..."

"Cleft chin? Sonny?" He was now high on alert, "As in Sonny Monroe?"

"Who's that?"

"Sonny Monroe! The girl from _So Random! _She moved to New York just recently!" Justin shrieked, "Mom, dad, don't you get it? Alex used magic to bring a celebrity into the house!"

The Russo's were silent for several minutes, taking in this new information. In reality, they thought Alex was well over the whole 'using-magic-behind-your-back' thing...Jerry sighed, irritably. "Alright, Justin, go take care of her. I really don't want to face that girl and her temper."

Maria nodded, patting her son on the back, "Go, dear."

* * *

"And that is how you swallow a whole pickle spear in one go."

Sonny's mouth was hanging open in awe. So far Alex had taught her all the incredible way's you can eat a pickle. Girl was obsessed. "But to tell you the truth...I kinda hate pickles."

Quietly placing the jar on the island counter, Alex muttered, "Get out."

Placing both hands in the air, the star dropped from the stool, "Fine."

"Ah, I was just kidding."

"I was too." she beamed. The muscles on her face were starting to ache from all the smiling she was doing. But Sonny couldn't help it...she was falling for Alex's charm.

From behind her, a man's voice called. "Alex! Can I talk to you?"

Before Sonny turned to see who interrupted yet another 'moment' of theirs, she caught a glimpse of Alex's expression. It was a mix of pain, anger, sorrow and something else Sonny couldn't recognize. Furrowing her brows, the star looked back to see who would of brought these emotions upon Alex.

On a first impression, Justin looked like a handsome, well-built man, but from what Alex had informed her before, the oldest Russo child was quite the nerd. Which was weird, because he was really buff...

"Justin! You know Sonny-" Alex was immediately cut off by her brother, who now towered over her beside the island.

"You used magic to bring her, didn't you?" His voice was loud and clear.

Alex gawked at him for a solid minute, then snapped back to reality, "Justin...what are you talking about..."

"Come on, Alex, did you really think we'd fall-urmffgh." His sister's hand covered his mouth, immediately. If Sonny wasn't focusing too hard on the abnormal scene before her, she wouldn't have picked up the swift and hard kick Alex placed on Justin's shin. "Ow!"

"Justin, let me introduce you to Sonny Monroe." her smile was bitter. She pulled her brother by the hair towards the star, and hissed, "The _real _Sonny Monroe."

As his eyes widened in realization, Sonny wasn't quite sure what had happened. What did they mean by 'magic'...?

"You're probably wondering why my _idiot brother _said magic and all, huh?" Alex said, laughing nervously. Justin pulled away from her, rubbing his knee, "That's because my brother is...retarded."

"Wha-"

"He believes that everything that happens is because of magic. He's really...retarded, yeah."

Justin glared at her, "Yeah, kind of like this morning, when Alex was clipping her gigantic toe nails- I could have sworn she was using magic, I mean how the hell could you clip those-"

"Enough, Justin!" Alex elbowed him angrily. "I hate you."

"Yeah, well you're not so great either." He began walking away.

At this point, Sonny was beyond words, and truth be told, she really had no need for them. Her mom taught her that in situations like these...just let them pass...

"Wait, Justin, you're not going to freak out over the fact that Sonny Monroe is at our house?" Alex called.

Justin glanced over his shoulder, "No."

Pursing her lips, Alex gave Sonny an anxious look, "But that is what you used to do...remember Misty-May?"

"Yeah, well..." He gave Alex a look that Sonny could only guess was meant for the Russo to understand, "Times have changed."

Alex stalked over to the stool next to Sonny and slumped down. "Do I even have to apologize?"

Sonny soothingly rubbed her back, "I think we've had enough apologizes for a life time, you and I."

"Agreed."


	5. Smile For Me

**'Ello! Just wanted to mention that this chapter is mostly for character development between the two girls. It's short, as well. I hope you still enjoy, though!**

* * *

"So...were you serious about not liking pickles?"

Sonny narrowed her eyes in confusion as she payed the lady for her cheese pizza. "Yes."

The disappointment was evident in Alex's eyes. "I don't see how you can't. I mean, it is the greatest creation in the universe."

The actress shrugged. "I also don't like mustard, root beer, olives and...brace yourself."

Alex leaned in, "What?"

"I'm a vegetarian."

Her gasp sent the coke she was holding flying in the air. "Aw, damn it!" Alex glared at a very surprised looking old woman on a bench, as if she were the one at fault. She stomped over to the cart and ordered another drink. "Dude, I thought you were cool."

It took Sonny a moment to register that Alex was talking to her. She was busy whispering I'm Sorry's to the old woman. "What do you mean? I'm pretty cool."

"But you're a vegetarian!" Alex complained. They began walking towards the park.

Two hours had passed since Sonny arrived at the sub station. Alex decided that staying around with her family members would forever scar Sonny's life, and so she took her out to Central Park where they idly roamed around, chatting about anything that comes out of their mouths. Which, on Alex's part, where really random...Sonny also noticed the girl had a short attention span, for example, when their conversation had carried over to a current book she was reading, Alex tuned out, suddenly laughing at some kid who dropped his ice cream.

"Were you even listening to anything I was saying?" Sonny laughed. She wasn't mad, in fact she found it cute. Which was weird, because normally back at home, anyone who slacked off or took a 'too cool to care' attitude annoyed her.

"I'm sorry," Alex said, "I don't read, so books and stuff really don't appeal to me."

Sonny also found out Alex had no desire to be in school. This, Sonny had to rant on.

"What do you mean!? You know how much I'd kill to be in a public school!"

Alex stopped her walking and gazed at the star with wide eyes, "You don't go to school?"

"No. I'm an actress, I have a tutor." she explained, "It's like two hours everyday, between takes on set."

"That is so damn awesome!" There was an odd twinkle in her eyes. Sonny also learned that when it came to the bad, Alex had a huge passion for being devious. On any other normal topic, her voice would be distant; as soon as Sonny mentioned her co-stars and their outrageous pranks, her eyes would lit up, full on in attention mode.

Alex Russo was the exact opposite of her.

And Sonny loved it.

"How could you not eat meat? That's like..." Alex was lost for words, "I don't get people like you."

"What I don't get is the reckless acts people inflict on these poor animals. Mankind has this stupid mental image that they're the superior race." Oh, great she was going off on her 'animal right' speech, "We are all equal. It's disgusting the way people kill these innocent animals and use them to satisfy their stomachs. Every human can live without meat. Not only will it save many animals, it's also good for our environment!"

The silence that came afterwards between the two was something Sonny was expecting. In fact, she would be surprised if Alex even agreed with any of that, considering the one pound hot dog resting in her hand.

"Yeah, but- but..." Alex pointed a finger at Sonny, "If we don't eat all those cows- they'll overpopulate...and soon each household would have a cow as a pet, which would totally suck because they stink- and plus, I don't even have a backyard, so..."

"That's ridiculous!" Sonny argued. Despite that, though, she broke into a fit of giggles at the serious look on her new friend's face.

"You know you remind me of my friend Harper." Alex said.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know." Alex turned and wandered forward. Sonny grumbled and jogged closer.

Acting on habit, her arm went through Alex's bent one, locking on. She felt the taller girl stiffen and immediately regretted her bold action. "Um..." blushing, she retreated her arm to her side.

They walked around a beautiful fountain, where kid's were bending over, searching for coins, as parent's watched on, talking humbly to one another. So far, no one had recognized Sonny. It wasn't like people were interested in two teenage girls walking around. The park was packed.

"Oh- wait," Alex broke the silence, looking bewildered. "I read a magazine that said your favorite breakfast dish was bacon and eggs!"

"I would never say that."

"It said in the magazine."

Sonny sighed, "Which?"

She shrugged, wincing as the bright sun hit her in the face once they walked out of the shade, "Some teen Pop Magazine...don't pay attention."

"Alex, you have to learn that those magazines don't always tell the truth." Sonny only hoped Alex wasn't one of those girls who believed everything they heard. There were some nasty things about her, recently, and if Alex believed them..."What other things have you picked up on me?"

"Well," there was hesitance in her voice, "let's just say before you came to my loft, I had made up my mind about you. Which I regret, cause I can see now you're not what I was expecting..."

"What did you think of me?"

"You know..." she was suddenly interested in a little pebble on the cement, "The typical celebrity who seeks nothing but fame. A snob. I was pretty certain there'd be no way you'd come to the sub shop after I gave you my card." she added with a slight laugh.

"Is that what people think of me?" Sonny's voice came out small, fear written all over it.

"I'm sorry," and she obviously was. Alex's eyes were soft and caring, "I'm guessing celebrity life is pretty rough, huh?"

"It used to not be..." Her stomach fluttered knowing that she was under Alex's soft gaze. She kept her head down when saying, "Just recently everything became hectic."

The Russo scoffed, suddenly, "You mortals and your media. It's ridiculous."

Both girls stopped in their tracks. Sonny eyed Alex incredulously, "Did you just call me a 'mortal'?"

A blind person could even see the shock that was currently featured on Alex's face. "...yeah...?"

Sonny shook her head in confusion, "I- I don't get it."

"Well," Alex smiled weakly, "I was speaking about society in general. We do have...a crazy media..."

"Um, okay. I still don't get why you said mortal but..."

"Aren't you a mortal?" Alex leaned closer, "Or are you not telling me something, Monroe?"

Crossing her arms, Sonny smiled wickedly, "Oh, did I forget to mention I'm a vampire?"

It was suppose to be a joke...Sonny had no idea why the humor on Alex's face disappeared, leaving a blank, empty expression.

Although, her mouth was too late to process this, "Actually, I'm half-vampire, half-werewolf. Like that dude from Underworld!"

At this point, there was something troubling Alex, greatly. She turned forward and pursed her lips tightly. Sonny could see the creases on the taller girl's forehead, as she gazed at her hot dog in a pained expression. The light mood a few seconds ago completely diminished, leaving Sonny confused and slightly worried. Was it something she said?

"Are-are you okay, Alex?" Her hand found it's way to the other girl's shoulder.

Blinking, Alex smiled. It was one of those smiles Sonny hated to see. All fake, and meaningless, as if painful, never reaching their eyes. She recognized it as the type of smile celebrities would give the camera and the million's of people falling for the lies they were told to speak. It did not belong on such a beautiful girl like Alex.

"I'm fine." _Lies. Lies. Lies. _"Um, we should get going..."

Sonny didn't press any further, also making a mental note not to ever bring up vampires again...she was probably some sort of Twilight hater. Sonny had to admit, that series scarred her life, as well.

But the defeated look that Alex garnered didn't disappear half way back to the sub station.

She was holding back so much.

They arrived at the Russo's doorstep. Alex had remained a bit quiet, much to Sonny's dismay. Now that she was dropping her off, the dread of never seeing her again washed over her. Although, unlike last time at the signing, this was much more powerful. Even Alex had to admit they had a strong bond.

"I might drop by time to time, just so you know." Sonny said.

The relief that was evident in Alex's eyes made the actress sigh contently. "Good. I mean, this whole day would have been a waste if you don't."

Making a bold move, Sonny spread out her arms, "Hug?"

"Hug?"

"I like hugs."

The pout on her face melted Sonny's heart. "Oh, alright."

_Okay, clearly this is the. Best. Hug. Ever. _The taller girl's arms were securely wrapped around Sonny's neck and her head sort of buried in it. She smelled really good too...Sonny's own arms extended around Alex's torso, clinging tightly, afraid the moment won't last. Which it did for quite awhile.

When Alex pulled away, their eyes locked briefly. It seemed as if she wanted to say something but chose not to.

"I had a great time," Sonny said honestly.

"With my best friend out of the state, it's nice to have someone to hang around with." Alex admitted.

"And with all this media nonsense, it's...refreshing to be able to talk to someone normal." she countered.

Alex gave a small smile, as Sonny began walking away, "Bye."

"Wait, Sonny."

She looked behind her shoulder.

"It's just...you probably have hundreds of fans asking you to hang out with them, begging for some contact with you all across this country, and I can't help but wonder..." she pleaded with her eyes, "...why me?"

The question had been nagging Sonny, as well. But maybe she was looking too deep into the situation all together. Maybe the answer was right in front of her. And it was. Sonny knew from the moment she met Alex why she was so intrigued by her. There were many reasons, in fact. But one conquered all others. It was obvious, and Sonny wasn't shy to admit it.

"Because you deserve to smile all the time, Alex."

The stunned, yet flattered expression on the Russo would plague her mind for the rest of the week.

* * *

_The real drama will began soon. I hope you stick around, and please tell me what you thought about this chapter!_

_Do you think Jemi is PR?_

_Dumbadosis._


	6. Void

**Exams coming soon...you know what this means for a writer...**

**

* * *

**

When Alex was in a good mood, the tendency of the Russo family was to not bring it up, for fear that they would jinx it and return the teenager to her natural, moody self. So, naturally, the household watched, amused, as the middle child hummed a happy tune from one end of the loft to the other. Or gape silently as she took up washing dishes without a complaint. But at some point, after the third or fourth day, someone had to ask. It was just _weird, _considering the stress she had recently been put through.

But one did have to approach with caution upon asking.

"I see you've been on the phone quite a lot lately, dear." Teresa subtly noted. She handed Alex a wet plate for her to dry.

"Yeah, so?" her daughter shrugged, not betraying any emotion.

"Just wanting to know. Is it a friend?" Half a year ago, Teresa would have asked if it was a boy, but now that would make everything awkward since Alex just got off a serious relationship.

"It's Sonny, from the other day. You know, the celebrity you guys thought I had magically conjured?"

Teresa nodded, not missing the smile in Alex's eyes at the mention of her friend, "So you're actually friends with a celebrity?"

"I'd rather not think of it like that. Sonny is normal, mom." She found it kind of adorable how defensive Alex suddenly got, giving Teresa her signature glare.

"Of course she is. Aw, you two should get to know each other, I can see she brings out the best in you. You should invite her over to dinner! Ooh, I can make my special lasagna."

Alex placed a plate on the stack with a playful smile. "I would, but she's really busy with work and stuff," she sighed, "the media is all over her after the whole 'I quit So Random' thing."

Teresa would have pressed on further, but her daughter continued speaking of Sonny and all the celebrity's latest drama with the press and her hectic life, absentmindedly, just happy that her daughter is finally opening up to the family.

If only Justin had a 'Sonny' in his life...

* * *

Alex's face lit up as a familiar ring tone filled the empty living room. She picked it up quickly.

Okay, yes, she had a personalized ring tone for Sonny, so what? Alex got hundreds of calls from dozens of other people...she just didn't want to get the calls confused, that's all...

Psh, that's a total lie. One, Alex had only a couple of friends, Harper being one of them, who recently broke her phone, which sort of sucked considering her best friend being hundreds of miles away, and two, the ring tone was actually a song Sonny had sang that Alex found over the internet. It was quite addicting...

"Guess what I'm watching?"

Sonny groaned through the phone, "No! I hated that interview, please don't watch it!"

"Why?" Alex whined, "I love Jimmy Kimmel."

"Please, please, please!" Sonny begged. Alex imagined her jumping around in her room like a little girl. She grinned mischievously, and said, "Sorry."

Huffing, Sonny threatened, "I'll hang up the phone."

The Russo considered this, "Fine by me. I'll be seeing you on T.V., anyway. You on the other hand, would be hanging up on your daily dose of Alex Russo, so it's your choice."

"What makes you so sure I even want you and your fat ego?" Her tone indicated she was just messing around. If anyone else had said that, Alex would have taken offense.

"You called..."

"That's because you don't have my number, remember?" Alex scowled at her words, "I'm sorry again, though. Because I'm widely known, Stanley thinks it wouldn't be safe to give out my number to others."

"He doesn't trust me?" She questioned with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"To be honest, he doesn't like you... like at all." There was some fidgeting at her end. Alex mentally noted that the Jimmy Kimmel show was to start in five minutes. "I was talking to him last night as we were going to sleep, and-"

"He sleeps with you!?" Alex suddenly exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

"Calm down. I know it's weird to have a guy in the bedroom, but that's how they arranged everything."

"You should be careful, though..." Wow, someone was a bit overprotective. "He seems like jerk."

"Stanley is actually really sweet when he's not freaking out over work and stuff. He's also gets very worried about me when I skip a meal or lose sleep, so I trust him."

"I still don't like him," Alex stubbornly said.

"But thanks to him, we met." That was true. Apparently, this was the guy that was chasing Sonny through the airport. Maybe the reason Alex disliked this man so much (despite barely even talking to him) was probably the fact that he practically controlled Sonny. She knew that if it were her in Sonny's position, Alex would follow her own rules (and she wasn't sure if she'd follow them, either).

Although, that's what intrigued her so much about Sonny. The actress was so kind at heart and caring. It was a different type of compassion compared to, say, Harper. Her best friend was really insecure, often letting it get in the way during desperate situations. For example, when Alex needed her the most, Harper would shy away, not feeling confident with her insights.

Normally, yet, strangely, the person of comfort she'd go to at during these times, was Justin, who somehow always used to give her the perfect amount of advice. She needed that someone back in her life. No matter how much Alex didn't want to look into it, Sonny filled that spot.

At some points in their phone conversations, Sonny would randomly compliment her, and Alex really appreciated it. It didn't gross her out, it actually made her feel...loved.

"Alex?"

"Uh, sorry, just blanked out there. Oh, look, your interview is coming on!"

Sonny groaned once more, "I'll call you back when it's done."

"Alright, bye," Alex laughed, knowing Sonny didn't like to see herself on television.

* * *

Keeping a secret like the fact that you're a wizard should obviously make it easier to hide other secrets from those around you.

But Gigi was making it _so damn hard._

During the worst day of the week, Monday, where Alex's patience was at a low, especially when her best friend wasn't around, her worst enemy had decided to be annoying.

Normally, Alex wouldn't let Gigi get her like this, but the bitch was ranting on about _Sonny._

They were in advisory class_, _relaxing, waiting for the bell to ring, when Gigi, who had to sit two seats in front of her, pulled out a stupid teen magazine. Her wannabe friends giggled as they skimmed through each page, and coincidentally, they landed on a huge article about Sonny's recent drama on set.

"Ugh, I hate this bitch." Gigi sighed as they read the paragraphs. Alex rolled her eyes and continued smacking her jaw loudly against her gum. Her legs were crossed over each other on the table in front of her. This sort of attitude went ignored by the teacher, who gave up months ago in trying to discipline the Russo.

"Look at her clef chin, I mean how can people think she's pretty?"

"Her smile is so huge, it's so awkward..." a wannabe added.

At this point, a huge vein was popping in Alex's temple. _Calm down, Alex...just ignore them..._ But it was hard to do so, as a few other students around them joined in. She crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at Gigi's head. The blond turned around and simply raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Alex growled. Gigi chose to ignore her and continued to laugh at quote's Sonny had said. Their conversation had turned to ridiculing her show. Alex kicked the empty table against Gigi's chair and glared at her enemy as she turned around, once more.

"I said shut up."

"Make me."

They can talk all they want about her, but Alex will not tolerate when people make fun of her friends.

"Excuse me," before Alex could think, she was already up and in front of Gigi and them. Her hand reached for the magazine and ripped it straight across the middle. "Why do you read this type of trash, anyway?!"

Gigi gasped and shot straight up. Over the past years, Alex had grown a bit taller and intimidating, so it was a pathetic move on Gigi's part.

Those around them cowered back, knowing not to interfere when Alex Russo and Gigi were at it. Even the teacher tried her best to focus on the screen.

"Do you have a problem, Russo?" she challenged.

But Alex saw through it. Ever since middle of sophomore year, their roles had reversed. Alex was now the one who picked on Gigi, while her enemy huffed and puffed and failed miserably trying to get back. Junior year, Alex ruled the school, while Gigi equaled nothing.

Although, by the end of the day, Alex would come to realize today had been an exception.

"If you have nothing good to say about someone, don't say it." She threw the magazine on the ground and started walking away.

Gigi took her chance, "Oh, what's this? Alex Russo is a fan of Sonny Monroe? I'm not surprised, since you do seem like _that type._"

Alex paused. "What are you insinuating, Gigi?"

"I'm just saying. Everybody makes fun of stars, but I have never seen someone this ticked off. What are you, in love with a celebrity?"

Ugh, it was so much more easier to stand up to this bitch when Harper was around... "You're annoying. Shut up." _Ooh, nice on Alex. Not._

"And I heard you talking about her on your phone. You really are obsessed." It took everything in her will power not to tell Gigi right there that it was actually the star herself she was talking to. "Ugh, you're like a crazy tween stalker inside_, huh? _With a secret crush and all..."

"What!?"

"I bet you that British boy was just a cover up, wasn't he, Alex? Where is he, anyway? Probably dumped your ass the moment he found out-"

A hot, burning flame of anger shot straight through Alex's core. It's what powered her to turn around and dive for Gigi. It's what powered her to clench her fist and swing at that sharp cheekbone, something she had been dying to do since elementary school. It drove Alex to shove her boot into Gigi's side, multiple times.

But what really drove her to grab Gigi's hair, pull her inches away from her face and scream, "Leave me alone!", was the dreadful knowledge that maybe she was right.

Yes, she had loved Mason, that was a given. Gigi was stupid to believe he was a cover up, the whole school saw and acknowledged their love for one another, but what made Alex struggle against her teacher, trying to get back to the wounded Gigi on the floor, screaming, was because Gigi had hit the right nerve with the... Sonny revelation.

_No, no, no... _she denied her train of thought, as the teacher pulled her towards the principal's office. She attacked Gigi because the bitch said that crap about _Mason. _Something Alex, at this point, would never tolerate.

_Yeah, that was it._

_

* * *

_

Justin had found himself in the family restaurant at the wrong time.

"I am _so _disappointed in you, Alex Russo!" Jerry roared across the restaurant. Alex flinched and scowled.

"She deserved it!"

"I don't care! No one deserves to get beat up, no matter what they say, do you understand?!"

Teresa jogged to her husband's side, "Jerry, calm down, please."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like I was expelled." Alex shrugged. Justin could never understand her. How does one simply not care about things like this?

Eh, who was he kidding? His grades were dropping fast, and surprisingly, Justin wasn't so worried about it. It's amazing what a simple loss can do to a man.

"You're suspended! That is a big deal, young lady."

"So what? I've been suspended before..."

His dad's face was getting redder at each statement Alex made. From where Justin was standing in the kitchen, Jerry's face was a tomato across the room. Alex remained calm, twirling around in her stool. "Don't you care that your whole life is now ruined? This is going to be on your records! You might be sent off to juvenile hall!"

"My whole life has been ruined the moment you named me 'Alex'."

Even Justin had to admit, that was pretty low. Their expression's were startled. Jerry took a step back and shook his head. "I give up. You're not doing good in school or in your wizard studies, you make no effort in keeping this family together, and I'm sick and tired of being supportive for you, when you don't even appreciate it."

"Dad..."

Teresa saw where this conversation was going and immediately pulled Jerry into the kitchen where Justin jumped back into washing the dishes. "Jerry, you have to understand her, she is going through a rough time."

"Well, when will she stop and get over it?"

Teresa hissed his name, shooting a quick glance at Justin. "Let's just leave them alone, okay?"

"Oh, wait, dad." Justin called out. "I think I accidentally threw away my essay. Has the garbage truck arrived, yet?"

"I don't know, son," his father replied, distractedly, "Are you sure you threw it out?"

"Yeah, because I clearly remember looking down into my bin and seeing Alex's necklace in there before I dumped a stack of paper in it." The moment it came out of his mouth, Justin was sure he had said the wrong thing.

"What!?" Her shriek came behind him.

"The truck doesn't come until 3-"

"It's 5, Jerry,"

"Oh."

"_You threw my necklace away?!_" Alex continued to shriek, now out of her seat stomping over to Justin. His parent's were already out of the kitchen, running away from yet another row between their children.

There was this intimidating fire within Alex's eyes as he walked out and made to go up stairs. "Yes, I did."

"Justin, are you insane! You know how much that means to me!" she was crying now. Justin hated when Alex cried. She was the type of person who didn't cry for no reason, and when she did, the girl was really hurting. He turned around, realizing this wasn't a situation where he could just walk out. He did something bad. And he needed to explain why.

"Every time I looked at that necklace it reminds me of them, okay?" he strained his voice so it wouldn't seem like he was yelling.

"But- but that doesn't give you the right to throw away my belongings! Who do you think you are?!"

With each sob, her fist pounded against his chest, "Mason gave me that!"

"It's was because of that goddamn thing that we lost them in the first place-"

"Ugh, I hate you-" she sobbed.

"Alex-" he couldn't reason with her like this, "Alex! Alex, stop hitting me-!"

He let out a startled cry when the muscles in his arms decided to shove her on the ground. Alex landed with a thud on her butt. Before any of them could react to the situation, a different voice shouted out Alex's name across the diner.

Sonny Monroe dashed quickly to Alex's side and bent over, arms immediately wrapping themselves against his sister's shoulders. "Alex, are you okay?"

She seemed to be contemplating on whether she should be shocked at what Justin had done or relieved at Sonny's arrival. The small squeeze Alex gave Sonny's hand didn't go unnoticed by her older brother.

"Uh, Alex, I'm- I'm sorry-"

"Just leave her alone." Justin found the actress snapping at him. The only time Sonny gazed at him, Justin read pure anger on her expression. How much of the conversation had she heard?

Alex was beginning to stand up, wobbly on her feet. Her friend supported her by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. For the first time that day, Justin saw Alex relax and actually smile. "Let's just go to my room," he heard Alex whisper. Justin could also see her suppressing another wave of tears. He had no doubt in his mind that Sonny would be comforting her.

As he saw the last of them descend up the stairs, Justin mentally cursed himself.

What has he turned into?

* * *

_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews last chapter, I was startled by the amount, but thankful nonetheless! _

_Hope you enjoyed,_

_Dumbadosis_


	7. False Truth

**I had to start ALLL OVER AGAIN like three times. UGGGHHH. This is why it took longer. So annnoyyyinnng.**

**But I love you all, and believe me, this story is far from over. **

**

* * *

**

"Alex."

Sonny's eyes were fixated on her back. It was okay, though, that Alex was practically racing across the stairs, running through the halls, in a midst of tears and sobs. Everything was going to be okay, because it was _Sonny's _hand who Alex was gripping, pulling her across the stairs, through the halls and into her room. Their intertwined fingers assured Sonny that Alex needed _her _more than anyone at the moment. The force of her pull on Sonny's arm made the star believe it was _she _that Alex wanted to talk and confess her emotions to once the door shut itself from the world.

It was set in stone, practically. From the moment she met Alex, Sonny would always be there for her. And like she stated before, as long as Alex continued to smile she would be happy. Until then, Sonny would pursue her goal in turning the distressed girl into the sarcastic, but hilarious and charming teen Sonny spent time with at the park days ago. Not the emotionally wrecked Alex who Sonny had just walked in on.

Though it never occurred to Sonny. How much Alex meant to her. Until that fated evening in the Russo's room.

The door slammed shut behind their backs, marking the first time Sonny's been inside the bedroom. This would be the moment where she would examine the room, comparing it to Alex's personality, but right then, Alex had dropped her hand from their hold on one another.

She quickly erased the disappointed look on her face, that easily mirrored the pang in her heart. This wasn't the moment.

Alex needed her company. _I think..._Sonny added, suddenly feeling unsure, considering how Alex was pacing her room, completely ignoring her presence. That thought disappeared once Alex whipped her head in Sonny's direction.

The pain in her eyes...

What had her brother done to turn her like this? It was only a few hours ago that they were talking on the phone together. Alex seemed pretty cheerful.

She did catch some of the words the sibilings were throwing at one another down in the substation. Something about a necklace and...

A guy named Mason.

"I can't believe him," Alex hissed, "Goddammit!" Her fingers reached the roots of her hair and pulled.

"Alex, stop," Sonny rushed to her side and quickly pushed her arms down. Alex wouldn't meet her in the eyes as she continued to struggle, "Alex!"

Sonny's hands found their way to either side of Alex's face, trapping the Russo. With her face mere inches away, Sonny calmingly muttered, "I'm here for you."

The moisture on her cheeks dampened Sonny's thumb as she soothingly wiped a falling tear. Alex visibly relaxed at her touch. To Sonny's satisfaction, the girl closed her eyes, and leaned into her with a sigh of defeat.

"I'm _so tired_."

"I know, sweetie." Holding her...Protecting her like this... It just felt so _right._

* * *

Many people talk about 'comfortable silences'. It wasn't something Alex had ever experienced. Maybe she had, and couldn't remember at that moment. But as Sonny lazily brushed some strands of her hair with the tip of her fingers, smiling down at her in this pleasant and calming way, she was sure she had never experienced a silence so amazing as this.

They were laying on Alex's bed, her head on Sonny's lap. It was only twenty minutes after the two entered the room. Fortunately, the tension and anxiousness Alex had been in quickly diminished once Sonny allowed her to cry it all out. Now with her core all loose and sprawled against her mattress, the Russo felt real content. It was all thanks to Sonny.

She was falling asleep real fast- the only thing keeping her up being Sonny, herself. Alex didn't want to doze off and leave the actress wondering how she would get out of that position without waking her up. Alex knew she wouldn't want to be in that situation either.

So she forced her eyes open randomly, only to see Sonny gazing out of the window. Her eyes were out of focus, mouth slightly agape. She could tell Sonny was in deep thought.

And it sort of hit her then- how pretty Sonny actually was. Normally, for a celebrity, their photos would be all fixed, creating a totally false look on a star. But in Sonny's case, the girl was really, really pretty.

And this was coming from Alex.

"What?"

Alex blinked, "What?"

"Did you just say I'm pretty?" Sonny asked with uncertainty.

Crap, she said what she was thinking aloud. Not cool. Although, Alex did sigh in defeat, "Yeah, I did."

Cute was an understatement, Alex decided, as a slight blush crossed Sonny's cheeks. "Thank you. You're beautiful, as well."

She couldn't help but break into a wide smile, "This is getting cheesy."

Despite quite loving it, Alex broke away from Sonny's fingertips and sat up. "But I do want to thank you. For everything. I owe you so, so much."

Sonny shook her head, grabbing a hand, "No, Alex. I really haven't done anything."

"Are you kidding me? Don't you see me smiling? Heck, if you weren't here, I'd probably be on suicidal watch with all this moping." she laughed.

A stricken look quickly replaced the happiness, "Don't say that."

"Uh, sorry," Mental note: never bring up death jokes around Sonny. "Kidding." Her expression eased slightly.

Their conversation turned to pedicures and manicures as Alex commented on Sonny's nail polish. One thing Alex loved about this girl was how easy it was to carry a conversation. Only rarely did they ever have awkward moments. Although, the next few minutes, she'd notice how distant Sonny was. There was something in her mind

And Alex knew all too well what it was.

"Sonny," she muttered, "I know you probably have a shit load of questions to ask me-"

"Alex," she interrupted, scooting closer. Her skin was so flawless... "That doesn't matter. All I care about is your happiness."

Why was this girl so good to her? What in god's name has she, _Alex Russo_, done to deserve such good treatment? A new set of tears were starting to cloud her vision.

"Aren't you a bit curious as to why I'm such a damn mess?"

Sonny shrugged, "I'll be ready whenever you're ready to tell me things. I wouldn't want to force you to do anything."

The next thing Alex said wasn't something she clearly think through. "I'm ready." It was probably due to the fact that her heart was struggling between love and hate right now. Love, because of the way Sonny stared lovingly with those brown orbs, and the way she gently caressed her hand. No one in her life made her feel this loved...not even Mason.

She hated it though. She hated the way her heart thumped madly against her chest every time Sonny said her name. Hated the fact that in the end, Sonny _did_ break through her walls. Something no one in this world could have done; Alex was sure of that.

"A-are you sure?"

"Just ask me." But here she was, almost begging.

"I-I was just wondering, I mean, you've mentioned him last week and now down stairs. And you don't have to answer if you don't want to!" she added quickly. "W-who is Mason?"

Alex closed her eyes painfully. It was so odd hearing his name aloud.

See? This is why she should have kept her mouth shut in the first place. How was she suppose to explain anything on Mason without revealing stuff about the Wizard world? There was no way!

"M-Mason was my boyfriend."

* * *

The bed shifted a little as Sonny took in this new information. Alex's eyes were glued to her nightstand, too nervous to look up.

"You said...'was' your boyfriend?"

"We broke up." That relieved Sonny a bit.

"Oh." Her gaze shifted to the window, suddenly interested in the view there. "You loved him?"

"Yeah, I guess...I mean it doesn't matter anymore. He left and..." Her voice cracked slightly. The actress winced at the clear pain in her words.

Was this the reason why Alex was so...sad? This frustrated Sonny to no end. She once had a friend in Wisconsin who let herself go after a rough break up. Sonny knew the guy, he was a horrible boyfriend and did not deserve all those tears that were shed for him. Seeing Alex go through the same pain was not something Sonny will allow to happen.

Sonny squeezed her hand, "Alex, you shouldn't be stressing out over this."

"What do you mean?"

"You deserve someone who will be there for you all the time." Alex furrowed her brows, "If he left you...maybe he wasn't right for you."

Brows crumple together. "Sonny, it's not like that...he was special."

Sonny leaned down so that Alex's eyes met hers. "But he left you. Guys are stupid like that. He didn't deserve you."

"It was my fault that he left, Sonny." she said in a matter of fact tone. Something in her voice also told her that Alex was getting impatient.

A spark of anger flashed in Sonny's eyes, as well, "How so?"

"Because!" She could see her emotions getting the best of her, again. "Because I was selfish and immature! The only thing I was thinking about was myself!"

"Alex-"

She shot up and twisted around so Sonny could see her fierce expression, "He tried to prove to me that he loved me and...I could have stopped them..." The next thing they knew, she was sobbing against Sonny's chest, crumbling to the ground. "It's all my fault!"

"Although I may not be familiar with the situation," Sonny whispered, "I _know_ it wasn't your fault."

"What makes you think that?" she growled.

Alex could feel Sonny breathing deeply, "Because I trust you Alex."

Those weren't the words she wanted to say. It was too early...Sonny wasn't sure how she could so easily feel that emotion in such a short time. But it happened, and Sonny hoped to God that maybe, after Alex felt more comfortable with herself, once she overcame her sadness, she could return them...

It was too much to hope for. The stiffness in Alex's form pretty much confirmed it.

"Mason didn't leave me..."

Sonny slowly opened her eyes, something she didn't remember closing. It dawned on her then.

"He died."

* * *

"Stanley."

The bodyguard looked up at her arrival. "Oh, hey, Sonny. I was just talking with your-"

"Stanley. Have you ever been in love with someone...who couldn't love you back?" She was well aware of the desperation her voice overtook. She didn't care.

The blonde stood up from his armchair, confused, but didn't question what seemed like an emotionally wrecked Sonny.

"Yes."

The hope that she felt, the same hope that maybe _she _could return the feelings, all died out as Stanley held her close.

Alex loved Mason. She always will because he died. And no one can replace a lost one, no one. Sonny was aware of that.

This wasn't something a few words of comfort, a trip to the park, or a couple of jokes could fix.

"I can't do this anymore, Stanley... I can't..."

* * *

_Actually, this was a really hard chapter for me to write. It was probably the most emotional. But I'm not too comfortable with it, it's not my best. I'm sure you're tired of seeing Alex all emotional and annoyed...but bear with me..._

_I'll update faster (I hope) this time!_

_Dumbadosis_


	8. Meaningless Thoughts

Sonny understood now.

Those cryptic messages, the fake smiles, the never ending urge to just give up. She understood what it felt like to be a true celebrity.

Dozens of camera's flashed across the room, making it hard to focus on the reporter and her question, "How does it feel like to be a part of this Broadway play?"

Her thoughts went over the long sheet of answers she was forced to memorize, "It's a dream come true. Being a part of t-this, um," _Focus, Sonny_...Her mind was going blank, unfortunately. What was the word?

Alex.

_No. _

"This, um, experience! It's really wonderful, and I am going to have a great time being a part of the play." The muscles in her face were starting to ache. She was afraid that the camera's, the many dozen of them, could see through her act. That the many hardcore fans who follow her every step could read through her fake smiles.

"Are you aware of which character you will be playing?" Sonny shifted in her seat, her eyes immediately drawn to her lap, as her face turned red. She, honestly, had no idea what _play _she was in. Everything happened so fast. Half the time she wasn't even paying attention.

When was this day going to end?

* * *

Half her heart wished that she wouldn't answer. The other half was the reason why Alex continued to press her phone against her ear.

Only after the fifth tone, did Harper answer.

It was dumb to feel intimidated by your own best friend's voice. But that's exactly what Alex was feeling.

"Alex! Hey!"

"Hi, Harper..." There was some shuffling on her end; laughter and yelling. Alex shifted uncomfortably, knowing where this phone call was going to go.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

She sighed against her Blackberry. Great, this was just like in every book and movie, where the central character needed some pep talk from someone close but that person turns out to be too distracted to care. She should have seen this coming.

Not wanting this to go down that awkward path, Alex quickly made up a lie that her mom was calling her, then hung up. A few minutes later she found herself staring blankly at the purple paint of her ceiling.

Since her mind usually ended up thinking about her, Alex decided to just skip the unnecessary thoughts and start dwelling about Sonny, who she hadn't spoken to in days.

But Alex was okay with that. It was her choice to let her go. By telling the actress that Mason was dead...she knew it would stop whatever that was happening between them.

She closed her eyes, feeling her heartbeat pound softly against her chest.

_This is the right choice, _she kept reassuring herself. _I can't become close to another person like that, again. _

_I'm doing the right thing._

_

* * *

_

The worst part for Alex was explaining things to her family.

Okay, that was a lie. The worst part was resisting the urge to call her. As well as feeling disappointed when Sonny didn't call. Or when her face would pop onto the screen during one of those Entertainment shows.

But her family recurrently questioned, "Where is Sonny? Are you talking to her?"

"She's a celebrity, what do you expect?"

Which is true, because, honestly, Alex and Sonny could never build a solid relationship like that. She'll just set herself up for heartbreak in the future.

...and then Alex would pause with whatever she was doing and think, _God... it's not like she's going to be your girlfriend or something._

The thought would scare her and she'd resume soaping the dishes, furiously, or flip the channels, quickly.

* * *

They were sitting in their own beds, sorting through stacks of paper, fan letters, and more, assigned to them from all over the country.

"Uh, this one says they would jump off a cliff for you." Stanley said, lifting up the letter at Sonny.

Sonny resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "That's...sweet, but do they have to be so desperate?"

"Fans will be fans," he shrugged. Going back to the letters, Sonny came across a pink envelope with the words 'To Sonny' written in elegant cursive across the front. She flipped it over and carefully tore the top apart, allowing the white letter to fall on her lap.

The way the letter was written, Sonny knew it was meant to be read only by her and kept private.

_Dear Sonny, _

_I've been following you from the first episode of So Random. Honestly, I love your work, and of course, I love you. Every time I see your interviews you come off as a really smart and genuinely nice girl, which is refreshing during these times. I know you may have gone through some rough times with the cast, but know that I will always have your back and, also, I love how you follow your heart. If you weren't feeling comfortable with the show, you had every right to leave. These days there are so many fake people in the business and so it's hard to look up to the right person, but I know you'll always be honest._

A pang of guilt hit her hard. She wasn't honest, nor was she worthy of being looked up to. She's been lying too much to her fans this past month and it hurt her so much to see them continue to respect her.

_Like I said, you are very smart for your age. And I have a few questions that I want to ask about my personal life because I've been going through a lot these days. I don't know if you will respond or even if you're going to read this, but I'll still ask. _

_You see, I'm in love with this guy who I know will never return my feelings. We've known each other since childhood and we also grew up together. He's in love with some other girl from school, who does not deserve him at all, and yet I can't pack up the courage to ask him..._

Sonny paused and took a deep breath. Stanley shuffled around on the opposite bed.

_I'm afraid this would ruin our friendship. I'm also afraid he's going to completely blow me off. I honestly don't know what to do. Sonny, what would YOU do if you were in a situation like this?_

Sonny knew that if the past three weeks with Alex had never occurred in her life, she'd give this sweet girl advice along the lines of 'Just tell him, make sure he understands, if he leaves you, he was never a good friend in the first place'. But Sonny did meet Alex, she was in the exact same position as this girl, and what actions did Sonny take in the end?

She kept her feelings to herself and resorted to ignoring the other girl.

Actually, Alex never called or texted so technically they were ignoring each other...

Which was weird, Sonny thought, placing the letter down and sinking back against the headboard. It was as if Alex had forgotten her...sure, Sonny had decided to slowly break ties with the Russo, so neither of them would go through heartbreak, but Alex didn't know this...

_Whatever..._she thought, bitter now. _I guess I never meant that much to her. _

"Sonny?" she blinked and gazed up at Stanley, "You okay? You look a bit frustrated."

She sighed, pulling up her skirt, "I just need some rest."

He stood up and gathered all the papers in his arms. She watched as he dropped it on his bed, "Go to sleep then. I think I've placed enough strain on you already." He smiled, sweetly.

"Thank you, Stanley." He deserved a hug, and that's what Sonny gave him a minute later, walking over to him. Sonny always loved to hug people. It made her happy and the person feel more loved. Drawing back, she planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. "You're the best, even though you drive me insane."

He blushed and muttered, "Uh- th-thanks..."

As Sonny dozed off in her hotel bed, she considered all that's happened.

_I guess it's okay if Alex is also ignoring me. It makes everything easier...but UGH I miss her so much, it's driving me insane. I miss everything about her. _She held back some tears and once again the Russo's words came back to her. _No, I could never compete against Mason. I don't want to fill in a void in her heart that would forever be impossible to repair. I don't want to end up being a back up or something..._

She kicked her sheets down to her knees and dug her head into her pillow, wishing the thoughts away.

* * *

_You are so fucking pathetic, Alex._

I don't care.

_You should. Look at what you're doing!_

I don't care.

_I'm ashamed._

Glancing over her shoulder one last time, Alex hit the record button.

_This series has now been recorded to your DVR system. _

Oh, wow. She really was pathetic.

Oh, so what. She was desperate and Alex wasn't afraid to admit it...well, to herself.

She needed some Sonny in her life. And thankfully she was able to find the channel that aired _So Random_.

And so...here she was watching the lamest skit ever, a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, you really are obsessed." she jumped at the sound of Justin's voice and immediately turned the TV off. Great...busted. "Why did you turn it off?" his footsteps came around the couch, "No use in hiding it."

"I'm not _obsessed. _I just...like her show..."

He snorted, "Right." They hadn't spoken much since the huge fight from a few days back. She appreciated Justin's numerous attempts at making things better, but she had no patience to do so. Sonny was putting enough stress on her mind without bringing Justin in.

After a silent, awkward moment passed them, she decided to head to her bedroom.

"Alex-"

"What?"

"How's Sonny?"

Here her brother was, obviously trying to give a shot at repairing their sibling relationship that he screwed over so badly, the least she could do was give him a chance. No matter how pissed she was at him.

"Sonny...Sonny's good." _I think. _

He pulled his legs up on top of the table, getting comfy. "I've never actually met a celebrity, I was hoping we could get to...uh, know her better..."

"Why...?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just...well, it would be cool to get to know a star, like you have, so..."

He was stumbling on his words. Clearly, he had no idea where this conversation was going.

"That's cool and all...but, Sonny has been really busy. I don't know if she has time for any of us." God, please let her voice seem strong and sure. Just by saying that sentence it pained her.

He cast a side long glance at her, "I thought you two were getting really close."

"Yeah, but...she's an actress, you know. They don't have time to become 'really close' with anyone." These words were painful to say because of _how true _it was. Alex was smart to let her go so early.

"Are you sure? Because Sonny just got out of her show. That should mean she has plenty of time to hang out." Oh, Justin. Always trying to make sense.

"She still has other work." She mentally slapped herself for the lame reason.

Silence came over them. Alex was unsure whether the conversation was done, but then Justin spoke up again, "You were happy again."

"What?"

"When Sonny came around, I've noticed, and so has Mom and Dad, that you've been more lively lately." he said softly.

She nodded, "I know. Sonny was amazing."

He arched an eyebrow, "Was?"

She slapped her hand against her forehead and sighed deeply. "Okay, yes, me and Sonny aren't that close anymore. We've both decided that it's best if we don't get too close."

"But why?" he asked confused, "You guys were always talking together, she meant a lot to you."

The middle Russo stood up with a scoff, "Whatever, man. Let's just move on, please." She crossed the loft and began to head up the stairs.

"Someone like that doesn't come around everyday, Alex. Don't let them go that easily."

* * *

It was 3:30 a.m. when Sonny was awoken by her phone. She groaned and pulled the sheets off of her, checking the time.

"Ugh," she squinted at the bright light of the screen. It wasn't a call, but a text that had been sent to her phone. Who would text her at this time of the night?

Sonny thought she was mistaken at first when she read the big bold letters across the screen. She rubbed her eyes and shifted her position on the bed. Yet, the name of the sender remained the same.

Alex.

She clicked 'enter', her body visibly tensing.

_Hey, Sonny! How are you? Been awhile._

At this early time in the morning, Sonny had no patience to comprehend or care why Alex was texting her this nonsense. (In reality, she was pissed the message was so short, meaningless, and forced, after all that time. The girl had been dreaming of better days.)

She threw her phone back onto her nightstand and slammed her head on the pillow. She'll deal with it tomorrow, she decided.

* * *

No matter how much Alex hated to admit it, Justin was right.

Girls like Sonny don't just wander into her heart like this, let alone her life.

It was about time to follow what Alex constantly preached to her family, to 'live in the moment'.

And so, she sent a text to Sonny. Which...was probably the _worst _text message in history.

Alex paced her room, the clock reading 6:43. Unnecessary thoughts circled around her head.

What the hell was she thinking? 'Hey, Sonny! How are you? Been a while'? That was _not _how they normally spoke to one another, in fact, those eight words possibly made their situation more awkward than it already was! Sonny was most likely sleeping- _of course, _she was sleeping. She probably hated Alex right now, for waking her up like this. She probably hated Alex either way, after it took this long to contact her.

The morning rays of the sun is what prompted Alex to stop her thoughts. She took a deep breath and relaxed, clearing her mind.

It was a new day, it was a new day and she was stressing out over nothing.

Sonny will text her and everything will be back to normal. No more Mason nonsense, no matter how painful it was to let go. No more fighting with Justin, he needed to sort out his own problems.

As long as Sonny replies, everything will be fine...

...if she ever does.

* * *

**lol...you like how i just skipped the whole 'omg im sorry i haven't been updating etc' It'll get us nowhere...**

**But i am really sorry...writers block etc...**

**Next Chapter coming soon, because this was suppose to be longer, but i didn't trust myself to go further. Who knows how long it would have taken. **

**I honestly hope you enjoyed, I understand if you didn't...  
**


End file.
